Spiderman Homecoming, a rewrite
by EggFriedReus
Summary: My Personal rewrite of Spiderman Homecoming. It is one large bulk chapter, but if you want it in smaller chapters - message me..


**A/N: I don't own anything, and I make no money from this writing. Be aware this is a re-write of homecoming as I would've had it. It is still largely the same, dialogue and most of the storyline, however a few changes here and there to make it personnel. Hopefully you like and please remember to review - it helps with future writing.. as a final note, large chunks of the writing are similar to the next, this is because I found it difficult to write one story about a single character without continuously using different words, and hence pronouns and names are used as sentence starters very often. I would say the story writing quality goes down in a dip slowly but surely. The best bit is the beginning with Toomes, when he is written so well, It is pretty difficult to write his scenes badly...**

**A/N thought I'd add a quick note about relationships here:**

**Peter crushes on MJ **

**Ned crushes on Liz**

**Liz likes Peter**

**Liz crushes on Spiderman**

**MJ (sometimes) crushes on Peter**

Manhattan, New York, 2012.

"I mean, things are never gunna be the same now. Look at this, you've got aliens, you've got big green guys tearing down buildings. When I was a kid I used to draw Cowboys and Indians." Adrian Toomes paused for breath, tilting down his glasses to get a better view of the drawing in front of him.

"Um, well actually it's Native American, but whatever." Mumbled Phineas Mason, The Tinkerer. He rubbed the dust from his nostrils proceeding to look at the paper again.

"Yeah, I'll tell you what though." Toomes moved his head in different angles and positions - looking at the drawing. His nose and mouth shifting around in grotesque fashions. "It ain't bad is it."

"No..Yeah, kids got a future."

"Yeah well." Toomes paused again. Shifting his glasses from his eyes. Whilst striding forward looking to the ceiling he spoke again, "We'll see I guess."

The distant rumble of helicopter blades filled the largely empty room. A few bird flutterings also disrupting the quiet street outside. Drilling and the occasional loud shout was all Toomes could hear in the warehouses he had bought for the job. His crew shouted indistinguishably to each other.

He meanwhile made his way between his workers to supervise their work. "No! Hey! Uh, Uh. You can't saw through that stuff.. These alien bastards are tough. You gotta use the stuff they use!" He grabbed a small shard of Chitauri metal and sliced off the large purple gemstones.

"Oh hey!" He called out to Jackson Brice, his bearded employee. "Glad you could join us, afternoon."

"Yeah, yea, my alarm didn't go off."

"Yeah, yeah, you're alarm. Look just go stack that armour plating like I asked you. This is a huge deal for us!" Toomes turned back around toward the man he was helping earlier to see if he had got the hang of it, when he noticed a short, white-haired woman calling for attention.

"Attention, attention please! In accordance with executive order 396b, all post-battle clean up operations are now under our jurisdiction. Thank you for you're service, we'll take it from here." The warehouse was now empty of noise apart from the old woman's voice.

"Who the hell are you?" Called Adrian, he had bought shit for this job. He wasn't going to loose it now. Besides, he wasn't going to pay Jackson to roll into work in the early afternoon just to be pushed out his shift after 30 seconds.

"Qualified personnel" called out the cocky bastard to the woman's left.

"Look, I have a city contract, to salvage all this. Okay. _With the city. _So-." He was interrupted by the short bitch with the fluorescent hair.

"I apologise Mr Toomes, but all salvage operations are now under our jurisdiction. Please turn over any and all exotic materials you have collected. Or you will be prosecuted." Mason dropped the purple rock He was currently holding into his jacket pocket, not being noticed by any of the personnel behind the woman.

Toomes stepped forward, his hands in a praying act. "Ma'am. What if-." He stopped to step forward again as the bitch had turned and stepped away from him. "Please-." He slid round over her left shoulder to her right side, trying to catch up with the clicking of her shoes in the floor. "Really, come on..." the woman stopped and turned toward him. "Look." He stopped again. Turning toward his crew who were now gathered around the edge of the Chitauri tech. "I bought trucks for this job. I brought in a whole new crew. These guys have families. _I have a family._ I'm all in on this, I could loose my house." The woman tilted her head. Her serious, owl-like gaze still focused on Toomes. She wasn't going to shift and Adrian knew.

"I'm sorry sir there's nothing I can do." She shifted, looked down and walked off back toward the cocky dickhead again.

"Maybe next time don't over-extend yourself." He spoke from behind Toomes. Adrian smirked slightly with an open mouth. _'Did this fucker really, really just say that?_" He turned round still smiling - almost mocking the guy.

"What 'chu say?" The room fell silent. Jackson whistled lowly - it echoed off of the silence - amplifying itself.

Toomes shifted his feet toward the man again. "Yeah, he's right." Adrian was looking at Jackson now, whilst motioning toward the stuck-up cunt who spoke to him earlier. "I over extended myself." Toomes shrugged, whilst talking - also edging nearer toward the twat. He lunged at the man who had his hands on his hips. Leaving his face unprotected.

Toomes' hand struck the man on his left cheekbone, dropping him. His crew ran up behind him to contain Toomes, however a few gunmen from the 'qualified personnel' held up guns to Toomes. Herman Shultz, the man he helped earlier, couldn't move any further.

"Uh, uh, uh, uh, uh. Put 'em down." Spoke the woman. The two guns were lowered and the adrenaline started to fizzle out of Toomes.

"If you have a grievance. You can take it out on my superiors." She started to turn again but Toomes spoke.

"Your Superiors.. Who the hell are they?" However she didn't turn and the crew she brought started to file out before bringing out their own trucks, pushing Toomes' crew out of _his _warehouse.

**XxXxXxX**

"The joint venture between Stark Industries and The Federal Government, The Department of Damage Control, will oversee the collection and storing of alien and other exotic materials." The TV's slightly crackly audio paused. Toomes glared daggers at the screen. Wishing lasers to burn a hole through Tony Stark's genius brain.

"So now the assholes who made this mess are getting payed to clean it up."

"Yeah, it's all rigged."

Toomes stood from the couch he had collapsed on after reaching his first warehouse. He grimaced at the screen as it continued. "There are over fifteen-hundred (1500) tonnes of material scattered over the tri-state area."

Mason tinkered with the purple rock he had in his pocket - being able to make a fan fly and glow blue. Meanwhile another of his crew shifted back a tarpaulin sheet covering the back of a truck. Underneath was a bed full of tech, some glowing, some flickering in the early night light.

"Eyy Chief." He started whilst further unfurling the sheet. "We still have another load from yesterday." Toomes turned around, and there it was. A truck full of tech. His eyebrows furrowed in wonder.

"I ain't haulin' it." Spoke Jackson, shifting back to his comfortable position on the couch.

"It's too bad..." Spoke up Mason. "Could've made some pretty cool stuff from all that alien junk."

Toomes shifted uncomfortably on the inside, he could keep it, and risk prison. Or keep giving to Stark and the bastards. With his mind made up he spoke. "I'll tell you what. Let's keep it. The worlds changing... It's time we changed too!"

**XxXxXxX**

4 Years later

Toomes' warehouse, New York Outskirts, 2016

Toomes' new business was well in its way. Tens of workers gathered in his out-of-the-way workhouse. Mason currently was fiddling with wiring in a large robotic arm. Loud rock music blasted front he speakers across the open area, loud talking also filled the air, filling the gaps between drill bit swapping a and re-arranging robotics. Plasma sounds and explosions were heard on the other side of the building. By the exit, trucks were being loaded with armour and weapons to be shipped off.

Adrian Toomes landed on his pad, flying through the hole in the roof. He had brung with him hundreds of bits of new tech in wired cages. It crashing to the ground brought the attention of the nearby crew, each individually looking up in turn. They noticed Toomes and continued their work.

The giant Vulture-like suit peeled off of Toomes' back onto it's stand. Adrian ripped off his mask and spoke to his most loyal worker. "There you go Mason." Who in turn let out a short laugh. "Business is good!"

**XxXxXxX**

Queens, New York, 2016

"New York, Queens. It's a rough world, but hey, it's home." Peter's altered voice filled the car as Happy Hogan drove him along.

"Who are you talking to?"

"No one!" Peter spoke a bit too quickly. "Just making a little video of the trip."

"You know you can't show it to anyone."

"Yeah I know.."

"Then why are you narrating in that voice?"

"Uhhhhg, 'cuz it's fun."

"Fine." Happy slid his sunglasses onto his face as they turned a corner looking toward the sun.

Peter meanwhile tried to create some small talk. "So why'd they call you happy?"

In response Happy pushed a button on the ceiling and a screen popped up out of the seat headrest in front of him. Peter guessed it was one way glass as he couldn't see anything and it wouldn't exactly be safe if Happy couldn't see behind him.

After the drive was over Peter fumbles to get his bags out the back. "C'mon, I'm not carrying your bags." Happy spoke in his always void-of-emotion voice. "Let's go." He motioned toward the plane beside the parked car. Peter grabbed his bag.

"Hey, should I go to the bathroom before?" Peter had never been on a plane before, so he didn't know what to expect. It can't just sit in the plane all flight if there was one right? It would smell and clog up pipes.

"There's a bathroom on the plane." Happy spoke as the ramp descended and he stepped on to it, he had to shuffle awkwardly with his bag behind him.

As they reached the top and made it into the plane, Peter took a slight detour and turned left toward the Pilot, or lack of one. "Woah, no pilot! That's awesome." He made his way back toward Happy who was lounging in a reclined white leather chair near the front of the plane.

As he sat down Happy spoke. "Is That where you're gunna sit?"

"Yeah." Peter spoke mid-breath.

"Is this your first time on a private plane?"

"It's my first time on any plane.."

Happy rolled back his head in frustration and got up, making his way further down the plane. He settled a few seats down.

"Should it be making that sound?"

As the flight lifted off and they reached cruising altitude Peter stood up when the signs went off. He flipped round the camera on his phone. Making a shush sound while placing his finger on his lips. He made his way over to a sleeping Happy. Peter annoyingly stuck the camera over his snoring face, Peter got so close that his breathing woke up Happy with a start..

Berlin, Germany, 2016

After they had landed in Germany the pair made their way through the terminal.

"No one has actually told me, why I'm in Berlin. Of what I'm doing. Something about Captain America going crazy." Peter spoke more to the camera then to anyone in particular. He focused on Happy when he spoke at the Hotel. "This is you." He motioned toward a room next to his."

"Ohh! We're neighbours!" Peter called out excitedly, hastily trying to open the door to his hotel room.

"Well we're not roommates. Suit up!"

Peter made his way into the hotel room, it was huge. He unpacked his stuff and grabbed his suit, hastily putting it on.

"You got this Peter, you got this." Peter spoke to the floor-to-ceiling mirror by his bed. Holding his phone up to himself in the suit.

Happy walked in and said instantly. "What the hell are you wearing?"

"It's my suit!" Peter spoke, sounding slightly impressed with himself.

"Where's the case?"

"What case?"

Happy sighed loudly. "god sake." He muttered, reaching for a door and opening it.

"That's not my- what? I thought that was a close-."

"Get in."

"This is still my room? My room is way bigger than I thought! Hey, I found the case! I found the case!" Peter made his way over toward it.

"A minor upgrade." Read the note on top of the silver, corrugated metal looking case. Peter opened the case with slightly trembling hands. It sprung open and unfurled. Leaving the coolest looking thing he had ever seen inside. "Woah! Oh my God!"

"Put it on."

"What-! D-. D-. This is incredible! This is the coolest thing I have ever seen! What the-!"

"Let's go!" Happy moaned again.

"But, Yeah. Well-. I-. I-. I-. Yu-. I don't understand? Is-. Is it for me? Happy, Happy! Wait!" But he had already walked off in sheer unimpressedness.

Peter whipped off his pyjama mask, facing the camera and smiling. "This is-! INSANE! Insane! Look at this thing, look!" Peter focused the camera on the badge and then panned it up to the eyes. "Look at the eyes! This is crazy! This is the craziest day of my life!"

"Let's go!" Called happy over his shoulder. "Okay?" He continued

Halle Airport, Leipzig, Germany, 2016

Peter didn't start up his video until the battle at the airport. He was currently crouched behind a mini kart looking at Tony. "Okay there's Captain America, Iron man, Black Widow, woahhh! Who's that dude, the new guy? And that-."

Peter was broken out of his phase by Tony shouting. "UNDEROOS!" Peter dropped his phone whilst it was still recording. "THATS ME! I gotta go, I gotta go!" His phone fell in perfect position of the fight. Peter's jump and the stealing of Cap's shield looked even better from that angle.

"Hey everyone!"

The feed switched to Peters suit view for a few seconds before switching back. "So the craziest thing just happened right! I had a fight with Captain America, I stole his shield and I threw it at him and then, duh hell! He's big now! I gotta go!" Peter dropped his phone again. In the peripheral of the camera you could see him swing off toward Scott Lang, The Ant-Man.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed War Machine as he flew across the top view of the camera view.

The video cut back to Peter in his room.

"It was the most amazing thing that's ever happened! So Mr Stark was like, _'Hey Underoos!' And I just sorta flipped in and I stole Captain America's shield and I was like - 'Hey, what's up everybody?' And then we kinda fought with each other and I did what Mr Stark told me to do - I fought Captain America, nearly beat him and I stole his shield, and I went for his legs like Mr Stark told me to do, And I made a few America comments. _

I think MJ would've liked them. I'm pretty sure she likes JackSepticEye as well. And when I fought some winged dude and his buddy I was like '_WABOOSH!' and I smashed a window. And I caught a dudes arm, it was made of metal! So I was like 'DUDE YOU HAVE A METAL ARM, THAT IS SO COOL!" And I tried to arrest the winged dude. I was all like - "GET DOWN ON THE GROUND!" And then I was swinging round a bit and I had to dodge a sign that was thrown at me, then I made the winged dude crash, I webbed him up.. And then I webbed the other dude up, and I was almost done when some flying bird thing threw me through a window, and I was just trying to impress Mr Stark, and I'm not sure it went very well."_

Peter quietened for a few more moments until he spoke up excitedly again.

"So then we all ran at each other all dramatic like - I'll explain - after Vision stopped them with his head beam, I dropped down with my pose and I jumped around and threw some stuff at some woman with magic hands. After that though! I fought Captain America and I was all "_That does not obey the laws of physics." And then we fought a bit, and we just kinda stood there. And I was like, "So who talks first, I talk first, you talk first?" It was so cool! He said "Kid, there's a lot going on here that you don't understand." And I just kinda sat there, and spoke, "I'm Spiderman not listeningman.." And I grabbed his shield and his legs and I threw him around a bit, "FOR HOME AND COUNTRY!" And I kicked him against an air vent thing, and he dropped his shield, and I grabbed it. And I hit him with it, until he kinda kicked me. And dropped an airport walkway on top of me.,. But I still got a few good lines in: "Oh, you can't see shit Captain!" _Peter was interrupted in his musings by a loud sound against his door.

**'BANG, BANG, BANG!'**

Coming!" Shouted Peter as he flipped over his bed, Happy was standing at the door. "We have thin walls here, shut up."

Outside Peter's apartment, Queens, New York, 2016

The video then cut again, and this time it was Tony in the camera view. "What, you doin' a video diary?"

Peter mumbled a 'yeah.' Tony smirked, of course he was, it was Peter and Peter did those kinda things right? "It's alright." He spoke pretty quickly when Peter looked downcast. Happy spoke from the front:

"I told him not to do it, he was filming everything, I'm 'a wipe the chip..." he would've continued but Tony was quick to interrupt.

"Hey, ey, ey, ey, ey.. Y'know, we should actually, we should make an alibi video for your Aunt anyways right." Tony took off his sunglasses and looked straight down the camera lens that Peter now had facing the two of them.

"Alright, get in the frame..." Peter shuffled awkwardly and stuck out his arm as far as it would go to put the both of them in shot. "Hey May, How you doin'? What you wearing? Something skimpy I hope.." Peter looked at Tony with deep confusion and Tony fell into a pit of giggles. "Alright, that's inappropriate." He touched Peter's shoulder as he spoke. "Right let's start over, You can edit it.." The two settled back to how they we're a few moments ago.

"Three, two, one. Hey May! My gosh, uh, I wanna tell you what an Incredible job your nephew did this weekend at my Compound upstate. Everyone was impressed and he did really well, but I thought I should give him a proper thank you on camera and hopefully he can come round the same time next we-..."

**BEEEEEEEEPP!**

Tony and Peter jumped uncomfortably at the back of the car, and Happy quickly apologised to Tony, "I'm sorry Tony, its just a merger, and-." Tony interrupted him as he was speaking.

"This is because you're not at Queens Boulevard!" The camera cut to just Tony's face. "Ya see, Happy is, is hoping to get bumped up to asset management, he was forehead of security, and before that he was just a driver. Tony flipped the camera round and it was now viewing Happy Hogan turn back, "That was a private conversation... I don't like joking about this, it's hard for me to talk to you abou-." Happy's face and voice were cut and Tony spoke facing the camera again. "No seriously, he was he snoring about th-." The car harshly broke to a stop and Happy spoke quickly. "Alright here we are, whoops."

Tony laughed lightly and Peter simply sat looking at Tony trying not to laugh. "Happy can you give us a moment." Happy turned back again lookin at Tony. "You want me to leave the car?"

"You can get his 'suit' case out the trunk.."

Peter lowered his phone. "I can keep the suit?" Noticing the air quotes Tony put up around the word suit.

"Yeah that's what we were just talking about. Tony our on his signature shades and cleared his throat. "Do me a favour though. Happy's kinda your point guy on this, don't stress him out. Don't do anything stupid, I've seen his cardiogram.. Alright?"

"Yes!" Peter spoke determinedly. He would not let Mr Stark down.

"Don't do anything I would do, and definitely don't do anything I wouldn't do." Peter looked thoroughly confused, "there's a little grey area in there, and that's where you operate."

"What? Does that mean I'm an Avenge-?"

"No..." Tony spoke lower and sounded annoyed yet firm. He would love to constantly have the kid on the team. But he wasn't ready. Maybe if he could take down some big villain dude, on his own, but now he wasn't ready.

**Knock, knock**

"Got it, spoke Happy through the window.

"Seventh floor!" Spoke back Peter and Tony together.

They smirked at each other. "So you said next weekend. Is this a weekly thing or is this a teaser, tester?"

"I'll call you."

"Do you have my numbe-?"

"I'm Me, I'll get your number anyway."

"Oh."

"Alright?"

"Yeah.."

Tony reached across to get the door, Peter thought it was a hug and kinda pushed himself into it. "It's not a hug, I'm just grabbing the door for you.. We're not there yet."

"Um. Alright. Cy'a Mr Stark!"

"Bye kid." And with that the door closed and another door opened as Happy sat inside.

The car sped off after a few mere moments leaving Peter in the road. "He's gunna call me..." Peter smiled, and with a spring in his step, jogged up the stairs to his apartment...

**XxXxXxX**

Two Months Later

Peter was on he daily train to his school, he knew he was out at 2.45 and that Happy wasn't picking him up for his weekly visit to the compound as it was Friday.

He got off the train and strode along through the rather empty roofless station. He could hear the slight chatter of a conversation behind him and the talkings of a girl on the phone in front of him thanks to his super hearing. His face reflected off of the newly rained-on sidewalk. He ruffled his hair absentmindedly as he strode, trying to look at it in the constant, slight puddle.

He hopped off of the down stairs and strode across the road in the direction of Midtown School of Science and Technology

As he walked across the grass, he saw the football team chasing one another with the ball at their feet. The cheerleaders chatting quietly in the corner.

He jumped up the remaining steps and turned onto the road where a certain Audi sped up, clipping at his heels. "Sup Penis! Long time no see!" Even though he had turned around Peter knew just from the car that it had been Flash.

He sighed and made his way up the school's front steps. As he entered the doors the sound of Betty Brant's voice filled his ears.

Midtown School of Technology and Science, New York, 2016

"Rise and Shine Midtown!"

"Students don't forget your Homecoming tickets! Do you have a date, for homecoming?" That was Jason. He was an alright dude. He was just forced intro the awkward TV things around the school.

"Thanks Jason, but I already have a date.."

"Alright. Okay."

"Yeahhh."

And at the moment a drone crashed into the TV blocking the view of Jason's zoomed in face.

Peter shuffled through the crowd. Thinking. He needed a date for Homecoming. He knew no one. No way Liz would go with him - she was a senior anyway. And Peter basically knew no other Females in his classes..

He vaguely heard the Principle talking to the drone owner - "You, my office right now!" Peter edged his way past the popular Asian kid and ducked out of view of the black chemistry teacher who seemed to really like him.

Peter swung off his bag as he passed one of the cheerleaders he saw earlier, he reached his locker and hastily unlocked it. He stuffed in his bag and breathed deeply for a few seconds. He tried to block out the loud chattering of the expanding group of cheerleaders to his left.

That was until, he heard an old, croaky voice much closer. "Join me, and together, we can build my new Lego Death Star!" Peter felt the words reverberate of the plastic next to his ear and he turned, thwacking his nose against a Lego Palpatine in Ned's hand..

"Ow.. No way!" A vague mutter of 'So lame.' Caught his ear but he turned and saw the cheerleaders weren't talking about him. "That's awesome! How many pieces?" Ned looked like a cocky golf player who always hit whole in ones.

"Three-thousand, eight-hundred And three!" Peter smiled at that..

"That's insane!" Ned seemed on the edge of tears of joy.

He managed out an "I know! Wanna build it tonight?" 'Damn you Happy!' Called our Peter to his brain. He really would like to, and he didn't want to annoy Ned, but mucking around with Tony was to much to pass up on.

"I'm really sorry Ned, but I can't tonight, I've got the Stark..."

"Stark Internship."

"Yeah exactly.." the two had now left his locked and were edging their way along the corridor. "Always about that internship." Ned made a duck face with his unimpressed state. Whilst Peter scratched his head, speaking. "Well maybe it'll lead to a real job, y'know.." Ned shrugged.

"That would be so sweet."

"Right."

"He'd be all, Good jobs on those spreadsheets Peter, here's a gold coin." Peter and Ned face each other, Peter holding in laughter. "I don't know how jobs work."

"Well that's exactly how they work.." replied Peter, smiling.i

"Oh, well.. huh. Anyways, I'll build the basic bones of the Death Star at my place and, and then I'll come by afterwards, because for the most part the most difficult but will just be the base of it."

Peter still looking at the floor by his feet, nodded along. "Tomorrow though, anyway, I would've thought the most difficult things would've been the details on the insid-." His voice faltered and drifted off as he saw Liz and MJ walking along together across the other corridor going right. He didn't hear Ned's reply and just answered with a "Alright."

The bell rung and that shook Peter out of his half trance. Him and Ned ran off for their class.

**XxXxXxX**

"Okay so, how do we calculate linear acceleration between points A and B?" Mrs Warren paused for a moment to look around the class for hands. "Flash." She finally chose him.

"It's the product of sine, the angle and gravity divided by the mass."

"Nope."

"Peter!"

Peter launched up from where he was watching Spiderman on YouTube. The hand at the back of the class snaked down at the sound of his name. Peter looked up toward the board.

"You still with us?"

"Uhh, Yeah, Yeah." He folded down the screen of his laptop to see the question on the board. "Uhh, mass cancels out, so it's just gravity times sine.

"Right. See Flash, being the fastest isn't always the best if you're wrong." That comment got a slight laugh from the class and Flash turned round to look at Peter. "You're dead." He whispered.

Peter shifted back awkwardly to look at the clock: 11:38...

**XxXxXxX**

"Today we're going to be talking about Danish physicist, Neils Bohr." Peter shifted his focus to a piece of paper, two or three sheets down from the work he was supposed to be doing that lesson.

**Web Fluid**

_Version 3.01_

"And trust me, there's nothing Bohr-ring, about his discovery's regarding theory." Whilst Mr Cobwell was talking Peter mixed together a cacophony of elements. It bubbled too violent to his liking when stirred. He didn't even have to do this at school, it was just a habit, he had to make web fluid in his chemistry class.

Peter rolled the draw closed and looked up to see his chemistry teacher examining someone else's work. Peter looked down from his teacher to see Michelle looking at the draw he had just closed. "Shit." He spoke. Michelle looked up at him with questioning eyes.

Peter took out his phone and handed it to Michelle on the contacts page. She put in her number and he messaged her there and then he would text her later.

Peter turned round to the clock. Lunch in ten seconds.

**XxXxXxX**

12:35, Peter was looking at the clock with his enhanced vision form across the room. That was until he saw a hand flash across the clock and then suddenly a giant letter H.

"Did Liz get a new top?"

"No" said Peter "You've seen that one before, but never with that skirt."

"Liz!" There was a faint cry from one of the tables. Liz looked up from the banner and waved at the caller who was looking at Liz and Betty.

"You should probably stop staring now, shouldn't you Ned! Before it gets creepy." Peter started shaking Ned, as if trying to wake him

"Too late, you two are losers."

"Hey I didn't do anything!" Spoke up Peter defensively, cheeks flushing. Michelle sent a look his way and he focused back on his already finished food.

"Well then why do you sit with us?" Questioned Ned.

"Cuz I don't have any friends." Came Michelles harsh reply.

"I saw you with Liz this morning, she's your friend right?"

"More like, noticeable acquaintance. I think you'll find Parker."

**XxXxXxX**

Peter was now now in decathalon practise,

"Let's move to the next question.. What is the heaviest naturally occurring element?"

A high pitch ding was heard from beside Ned. "Hydrogen's the lightest. That's not the question, okay." Charles receded back into his chair. Cindy shuffled some pages of her notes to find the answer: whereas Abe next to her hit the bell.

"Uranium!" Cindy gave him a death stare as she found the answer..

"That is correct. Thank you, Abraham."

Abe fist pumped and smirked with a slight "yessssss..." he whispered.

"Open your books to page 10." Peter muttered '394' getting him an odd look from Mr Harrington and a smirk from Ned.

Peter's attention drifted back toward Mr Harrington as he then started speaking. "Peter, it's nationals. Is there no way you could take one weekend off?"

"I'll see what I can do Mr Harrington.. Can I phone Mr Stark quick?" His teacher shrugged.

"Fine, just get an answer to me by the end of next week.."

"You've never even been in the same room as Tony Stark!" Shouted Flash at Peter.

"Wait what's happening?" Called Cindy from the questioning stand, interrupting Liz's next question.

"Peter's not going to Washington..." spoke Sally from the floor, she was highlighting some questions for Liz.

"Nunununununooo, no. NO!" Shouted Cindy. "We need you Peter!"

"Why not?" Asked Abe simultaneously, ringing the bell in front of him.

"Really? Right before nationals?" Asked Liz from her podium.

"He already quit marching band and robotics club." Spoke Michelle from her corner. Each member of the team near her turned gradually, looking at her with eyebrows raised and slight smiles. Even Liz, who usually was supportive of her different view of things. She turned back to them. "I'm not obsessed with him, just very observant."

"Flash, you're in for Peter, _for now..."_

_"Oof, _I don't know, I gotta check my calendar first. I've got a hot date with Black widow coming up."

"All right, Flash you're not coming either.."

"Wait what? I'm better than Parker anyway, I should be in his spot.."

The answer-bell rang again in its high pitched voice. "That is False!" Interrupted Abe.

"What did I tell you about using the bell for comedic purposes?" Asked Mr Harrington.

"That wasn't comedic, the truth you'll find.." replied Abe, silencing Mr Harrington.

Peter turned round again, 1:18, still a hour and a half.

**XxXxXxX**

Peter bounced his feet on their toes and tapped his fingernails until 2:45. The bell rang and he was the first out of school by a country mile. Peter leap-frogged the front gate and sprinted down to Delmar's bodega.

Delmar's, Queens, New York, 2016

When there he picked up his favourite, Skittles, placing them on the counter. "Mr Parker! Number 5 right?"

"Oh yeah, a number 5, with pickles. And smush it down real flat? Thanks."

Mr Delmar turned back to him from the chef he was looking at before. "How's your Aunt?" Peter nodded his head, crossed his arms.

"Yeah, she's alright." Peter looked down awkwardly, to avoid the gaze of anyone in the shop. Peter heard Mr Delmar again, this time in Spanish.

"She's a very attractive Italian woman.." Peter knew that Mr Delmar didn't mean for him to hear that, but still.

"How's your daughter?" He asked in Spanish. Delmar shut up after that one.

"Ten dollars."

"It's five dollars!"

"For that comment 10 dollars."

"Hey c'mon. You were chatting about My Aunt, that's fair game..." Peter reached inside his wallet. "Heres five dollars." Mr Delmar took the money with a playful smirk. Peter walked randomly round the shop, waiting for his sandwich. Mr Delmar spoke again.

"Well done Parker, you win this round..."

"Sup Murph?" Peter askedafter he stopped in front of it. Stroking the cat lightly it turns out was Murphy weakness. Peter noticed as he relaxed on the countertop. "Hey boy." He said, ruffling the cats fur like people ruffled his hair.

"How's school?" Asked Mr Delmar as Peter stopped walking and stood in front of Mr Delmar again.

"Eh, you know, boring. I've got better things to do."

Mr Delmar stood up from his relaxing on the counter. "Stay in school kid, stay in school. Otherwise you'll end up like me." He motioned to the full sandwich shop which never seemed to be empty. Peter also motioned to the whole place, "This is great."

"Best sandwiches in Queens." Said Mr Delmar as he held out Peter's sandwich. He took it, thanked him and ran out the shop, across the road and over to his favourite alleyway about a block further away than that.

Queens, New York, 2016

He swung open the giant, red gate and with a huge smile on his face, took off his shoes and eventually his trousers and shirt. Leaving him near naked and struggling to hop into his suit. He stuck his backpack onto the wall high up where no one could pry it off and pushed the emblem on the front, it shrank down to size.

He leaped up from the alleyway, then with a few jerky movements to get into the rhythm of things he started swinging over to the nearest ledge. "Oh, finally.." he mumbled, examining the web shooter on his arm.

Peter instantly spotted a runaway bike. The rider was pushing his way through the crowded sidewalk. Peter landed in front of him, bringing the man to a stop just a few inches away. "Hey could you hold this for me?" Peter held out a string of webbing, he attached it to the man and let him hang.

"Hey, is this anybodies bike? No? Hey buddy is this your bike?"

"No change." Came the harsh reply from the man who hadn't even looked up from his phone.

"Hey does anyone have a pen? Do you have a pen?" He made the motion of writing and sure enough, the man in front of him had one. Peter wrote out his note and stuck it to the bike.

_**Is this your bike?**_

_If not, don't steal it._

Spider-man

Peter swung off randomly. "Is everyone good?" He asked randomly to passers below. At one point Peter decided to ride a train toward Upstate. It took him a while as swinging would've been faster but only part of the way... The train eventually scraped to a stop at the final station, where down below him on the sidewalk, The King Of Beards asked him if he could do a flip for him. Peter obliged to the King Of Beards. Landing a backflip from up where he was. "Not bad!" Came the remark form the man behind him.

Peter left the two with a salute.

A while later on the outskirts of New York State, Peter ended up helping an Old Lady find her way back to her house as well...

And finally in a rather secluded town off of the main road, Peter found a dude trying to steal a car. He landed on the roof and thwacked the dudes head against the car with a, "Hey Buddy, Shouldn't steal cars!"

"It's my car dumbass!" The Asian dude replied.

"Hey shut that off!" Came another voice from one of the nearby houses.

"Yo! I work at nights! C'mon dude!" Yet another voice and head stuck out of an opposite window.

"That not your car! That his car! Go! Go! Go!" A little Mexican man came out of his door to bustle Peter out of the small neighbourhood.

"Everyday with these damn alarms!"

"Don't make me come down there, you punk!"

"Hey, Gary! How you doing?"

"Margery, How are ya? How's ya mother?"

Peter left after that, flipping between vehicles gradually on his way north.

**XxXxXxX**

The Avengers Compound, Upstate New York, 2016

Peter made his way to the compound at about 2am where Tony was waiting rather aggressively. He then proceeded to take the suit for the weekend. "I can't have you addicted to this thing..." So Peter crashed immediately in his bed that night and spent the rest of the next day doing his homework and helping Tony with creations and random stuff around the place.

Peter saw the Newspaper on his first day, mentioning where Spiderman was when 6 banks in Queens were robbed in one night. Peter had really worried about that, how had they hit so many, so quickly as well. He showed it to Tony, but Tony hadn't cared that much, he got it out of Peter's head. It wasn't his fault, like it isn't Tony's fault if someone got themselves locked up due to actions they chose to commit. That helped him. Afterwards Tony then explained how with robberies, they never really helped as you can't just suddenly cash in loads of money into your bank account, also carrying cash just wasn't really a thing.

At the end of Saturday afternoon Peter left the new compound, Tony packed him his suit with another note.

_Don't get Addicted_

_-Your rich father figure_

**XxXxXxX**

Peter's Apartment, Queens, New York, 2016

Peter, on Saturday, was dropped off outside on the New York streets. Toward his apartment he ventured. Arriving at 9pm. May was waiting to try and cook some Turkey Meatloaf; he hadn't really been looking forward to that. Peter Asked Happy to drop him off a few blocks away as he wanted a walk, which was true. However Peter really wanted just to be in the suit for a few minutes as the next time he would be able to was on Wednesday evening.

So Peter climbed into the suit after Happy had sped away and climbed the wall to his apartment block. He slid the window open, careful not to alert May to his presence. He clambered through the window and along the ceiling as well. Able to use his webs to close the door. He breathed out in relief, spun around and had a heart attack.

**Ned was on his bed**

Death Star in hands and gaze fixated on Peter. The Death Star rolled out his hands and crashed on the floor into literally thousands of pieces. It's loud crash alerted May. "What was that?"

"Duhhggg, 's nothing!" A voice crack split Peter's words."Nothing!"

"You're the Spiderman! From YouTube!" Ned managed out through heaving breaths. Peter hastily pressed the symbol on his chest and the Spidersuit pooled around his feet.

"You were on the ceiling!"

"No I wasn't! Ned what are you doing in my room?"

"May let me in, you said we were gunna finish the Death Star!"

"You can't just bust into my room!" Peter hurried over to Ned as he sensed the door was about to open.

"That a Turkey meatloaf recipe is a disaster! Let's go to dinner. Thai? Ned? You want Thai?"

Ned answered a awestruck "Yes!" Before Peter could unravel his brain.

"Awe, Ned what did you do to the Death Star? It's all over the floor!"

"I dropped it, that was the noise..." Peter had to give it to Ned, he was good at covering things up. "Oh, Peter. What did I saw about leaving clothes out fo-..." May stopped as she picked up the red fabric on the floor. It was Spider-Man's costume, she had seen it on the news. His new one. May couldn't believe it. She stood up from where she was bent over to pick it up and glared at her nephew. "Peter Benjamin Parker, What is this?" She held up the costume to him. Peter's jaw rolled to the side and he couldn't speak, his brain wouldn't work. It was like he had been caught doing anything May should never find out about. Ned spoke, possibly the worst thing he could've said. "It's a dress up costume..." he tried Alright, that's all Peter could say Ned did.. "When did Ned find out?" Peter still couldn't speak. "Peter Benjamin Parker, Since when has Ned Leeds known you were Spiderman?"

Peter managed a few sounds, an inaudible moan. Ned spoke for him again. "About 2 minutes Aunt May.." May smiled and started laughing. That snapped Peter out of his state. He started swearing as loud as he could in his head. "You've had quite the day Peter. Spent half of it with Tony Stark and his fellow Avengers, and now, you have two people find out your Secret Identity in about a minute."

Peter felt like crying. He spoke out to May as she was closing the door. The only thing he could think of... "Why aren't you mad at me?"

Aunt May froze, she walked over to Peter and wrapped him in a hug. "I'm not, because I shouldn't be. And because, I knew, that if you could- especially after Ben died - that you would do something like this. It's your saving-people thing.." that final line broke Peter, the fact that May used a line from one of his favourite Franchises when describing him being Spiderman.

"You might wanna put some clothes on Pete! We're heading for Thai!"

May closed the door and Ned stumbled, the information overload got to his knees and he grabbed at Peter's bed for support. Peter closes the distance between them. "Are you an Avenger?"

That was the first thing out his mouth, after all of that.. Peter laughed, despite it all, the emotional wave he was going through - he laughed. Because it was such a Ned thing to do. "Yah, basically." Ned's brain seemed to explode, his hand clutched his head whilst the other reached for support.

"You can't tell anyone about this! You've gotta keep it a secret! C'mon Ned please!" Peter held out his hands in prayer to Ned.

"Okayayayayayayay... I'm gunna level with you. I don't think I can keep this a secret- this is the greatest thing that has ever happened to me- Peter!"

"Ned, swear it! You cannot tell a soul, unless I say, one specific person. Alright!"

"Peter, I can only try t-..."

"Ned swear it!"

"On what?"

"Your Dad.." Peter hated to say it, but he had to. He knew Ned never spoke about his Dad, as he had lost him at a young age like Peter. But he had to - for his own sake - and that sounded so selfish...

Ned blanked, he looked at Peter, dead in the eyes. "I swear to you, On my Dad, that I will not tell anyone, unless you let me..."

"Thank you..." Peter sunk down against the wall, he grabbed a grey shirt and some jeans and put them on sitting down. "Jesus fucking Christ."

After a few minutes of silence May came into the room, "C'mon you two. Thai calls.."

XxXxXxX

Queens, New York, 2016

"Can I try the suit on?" Asked Ned as they walked along toward the Thai place.

"Ooh, good question Ned. Pete? Peter?" May stopped Peter walking, May thought that he was looking so down about everything after she walked in about 25 minutes ago.. "Ned, keep walking..."

"Peter look at me.." he wouldn't move. So May lifted his chin and spoke to him like that. "Peter, I probably would have found out anyway, you don't know how bad you are at keeping secrets. I wouldn't be surprised if that Michelle girl knew, you said she was a smart cookie who picked up on things, weird and whacky things." Peter seemed to liven up the slightest at Michelle's name, that was intriguing. "Peter, I want you, to swear to me. On Ben, that you won't stop what you're doing. The people you save, the things you do, it's amazing.. so stop looking so down and let's go get some Thai. Now c'mon swear it."

Peter tried to force his chin down, but May wouldn't budge. He gave in. "I, Peter Benjamin Parker, Swear on my Uncle, that I will keep doing what I do."

Once that was over Ned and May starting bombarding Peter with what seemed to be never-ending questions. The first was a Ned question.

"Can I try on the suit?" He looked so innocent and pleading.

"Look, Ned. No offence, but I'm not sure if you'll fit in the suit.." He felt bad enough saying that but then May then had to step in.

"What if I tried it on, for Ned, that is?" Peter didn't want to deny someone and then accept someone else but as May said she would do it for Ned then had to answer something slightly more positive.

"I'll consider it May, but only for Ned.."

"How does it Work? Magnets?" Asked May. Now May may not have been the smartest, but she wasnt below average. "Wait, what? How would I put magnets beneath my skin? It's air pressure I think, look Mr Stark did most of that suit, sure I've added bits and pieces here and there over the last two months, but if you want intricate answers, ask him."

"How do you shoot the strings?" Peter face palmed, who who call the webs - 'strings?'

"It's a chemical formula I made during my chemistry lessons." May looked slightly annoyed at that, "I already know what was being taught anyway.." May quickly answered herself. "That's not what I was worrying about, you could've been caught! A year of these powers!" Peter shuffled along a bit after that.. "I've only been caught once."

"When was that Peter?"

"Friday."

"This Friday?"

"By who?"

"Michelle." Said Ned before Peter could respond. "It's surely Michelle.."

"Yeah, it might've been Michelle..." Scratching was heard, when Ned looked up he saw Peter nervously stacking the back of his scalp with his nails. Ned felt slight pity on him at the moment and only asked one more question.

"How do you do this, and the Stark internship?" Peter felt like thwacking his head against a wall, 'How did Ned not realise, It is the Stark Internship!' So that's what he said.

**XxXxXxX**

Peter and Ned shuffled along for school the next day. "You got bit by a spider? Can it bite me? Well it probably hurt right? You know what, whatever. Even if it did hurt, I'd let it bite me. _Maybe... _How much did it hurt?"

"The spiders dead Ned." Said Peter flatly turning to Ned. When he had comeback form Upstate he had grabbed his backpack and so didn't have to worry about the fifth that year. As they turned the corner past Mr Delmar's shop, Ned asked him. "Do you lay eggs?" Peter laughed at that one...

**XxXxXxX**

Midtown Tech, New York, 2016

Later in chemistry, as Peter was writing the results of the experiment they had just done, Ned wheeled his chair over and spoke in Peter's ear, "Can you spit venom?" Which Peter answered pretty hastily, "I don't know, I've never spat at anyone. Do you wanna give me an excuse?"

Ned didn't get it though and asked another question. "Can you summon an army of spiders?"

"No Ned."

**XxXxXxX**

In their next class, Their teacher was reading off about the Sokovia Accords. Ned leant over during a rather boring bit about the reasonings of the accords. "How far can you shoot the webs?"

"I don't know, shut up.."

"If I was you, I'd stand in the edge of a building and just shoot it as far I-..."

"-shut up! Ned!"

Ned finally quietened that lesson when the blonde girl in front of him turned around and looked thoroughly annoyed with him.

**XxXxXxX**

Next it was Gym. Peter loves it, because it was so easy, but hated it, because he couldn't actually test himself. What was the point of gym when you are beyond the peak of human capability?

"Hi, I'm Captain America. And whether you're in the classroom or on the battlefiel-..."

Ned interrupted that as well. "Do you know him to?"

"Yeah, we met." Peter paused for a moment. "I stole his shield." He mentioned as a bonus. "Multiple times."

Ned 'woahed' him and looked amazed for about a minute.

"-my good friend, your gym teacher, will be conducting the Captain America fitness challenge. With a salute the video ended and Coach Wilson spoke.

"Thank you Captain. I'm pretty sure this dudes a War Criminal now, but whatever, I have to show these videos, it's required by the state lets do it." And with a blow of his whistle the students left the bleachers and gathered on the floor for 'Station 1: Sit Ups...

Ned's babble didn't even stop when Peter was doing the fitness challenge. Peter was probably fitter than Captain America currently, but this was an exam. And Peter went for that report card... "Do avengers have to pay taxes? What does the Hulk smell like?" Peter shushed Ned again but to nothing. "I bet he smells nice."

"Dude shut up.."

"Is Captain America cool? Or is he like a mean, old grandpa?"

"Ned, just shushhh!"

"Okay, oka-... Hey can I be your 'Guy In The Chair?'"

"What?" Called our Peter, exasperated with Ned at the moment.

"You know how there's a guy, with the headset, telling the other guy where to go? Like, like if you're stuck in a burning building, I could tell you where to go because they'd be screen around me and-..."

"Ned shut up.."

"I could swivel around them, cuz I'd be your guy in the chair!"

"Ned. I don't need a guy in the chair.."

"Looking good Parker!" Heads turned toward Peter, he thanked his teacher and continued his 237th sit up.

"Hey, Liz. Look at Parker. He is still going. He's been doing that since the start of the lesson." Started Jason.

"But he's talking to Leeds, I think that's Parker's downside. He doesn't reach out to others.." Answered back Betty.

"You guys, there's nothing wrong with Ned and I think that Peter's just shy.." Interrupted Liz

"Anyway." Started Betty again. "For me it would be Fuck Thor, Marry Iron Man, and kill Hulk."

"What about the Spiderman? Spoke the small kid by Liz's knee. Ned looked up and over at Spiderman, but Peter sensed he was going to talk and launched his hand over Ned's fat mouth. He got up from beneath Ned and started to walk his way over while they were distracted and Ned was dazed.

Betty spoke before anyone else, "Doesn't he seem a bit young, with those one liners, the bad comedy. Anyway, he's a bit to small for my liking.."

Peter chose his moment and sat down then. "Ey Betty, just because you like the big guys, doesn't mean the little guys can't get in on things.."

"Well Parker, why don't you get in on things, and come round Liz's for the party she's having tonight." Snapped back Betty. "Never mind." Announced Liz. "Spiderman is pretty cool though, saving all those people and he's not like a god or an alien or something, he's just a normal dude it seems.."

Flash who had dropped from the ropes - also made his way over. "Maybe Penis Parker can get his friend Spiderman over though his Stark-internship."

"It's okay, I know you're way to busy for parties Peter.."

"No, I think he'll will be able to come, won't you Parker?"

"Look Peter, you don't have to come - just because Flash is trying to force you to come."

Then the bell rung and everyone disbanded. Peter cursed the heavens above and Flash most of all... he really wanted to go and especially because they was praising Spiderman. He wondered whether his classmates would still praise him if they knew who was under he mask.. "Did you not hear her?" Asked Ned as Peter caught up. "Liz has a crush on you!"

"Liz has a crush on my alter-ego, _secret identity _Spiderman, Not Peter Parker!"

"Dude! You're an Avenger, If anyone of us has a chance with a senior girl, it's you. Besides if you don't fancy her, then you could get anyone you want, or even slide in a note from me?" Ned walked off then, leaving Peter to dwell on his thoughts.

**XxXxXxX**

Liz's House, New York, 2016

"House party in the suburbs! Aww, I remember these... I'm kinda jealous!" Cooed Aunt May ss she pulled up on the curb.

"It'll be a night to remember!" Spoke up Ned from the back.

"Awwwww, Ned some hats wear men, you wear that hat!"

"Yeah, it gives me confidence!"

Peter finally spoke and his words weren't exactly encouraging.. "Hey May, let's just go home.."

"Ohhh, Peter. It'll be great. You've got Ned with you, and if things get bad, you can call on your friend - or even pop up as him yourself.. Besides, if anything goes wrong, anything.. Call me. I'll only be down the highway. It's a 5 minute drive.."

"He's so stressed out lately!" Said May to Ned turning round to talk to him.

"What helps with stress, is going to a party. So let's go to the party.."

The duo clambered out of the car and as it pulled off Ned Shouted enthusiastically to May as she drove off. "Thanks May!" They both turned and walked off toward the house, "Dude, you have the suit right?" Peter pulled down his left sleeve, revealing the Spiderman suit beneath. "For a second I thought you were gunna show me the Dark Mark.." Ned muttered nerdily to his left. "Dude this is going to change our lives!"

They pushed open the door, Peter in front. He examined the scene in front of him. The bright colours, the loud contrasting sounds. 'Perfect place for a sensory overload' thought Peter.

"D..D..D..D..DJ Flash!" Called out the speakers at a break in the music. "We're gunna have Spiderman swing in, say you guys are tight, and then I get one of those brofists or a madlad hug..." bambled Ned as the pair walked through the entrance.

"I can't believe you guys are at this lame party.." Michelle spoke from the kitchen. Peter flushed pink at the sight of her and Ned was the one to reply again. "But you're here too?" Peter could still tell Michelle seemed slightly flushed, even with the bright light. He wasn't alone with this attraction thought Peter, journeying through his head to much to reply in time.

Michelle shrugged, her curly hair falling in front of her right eye before she spoke. "Am I?"

With all the super-people Peter had fought, he expected her to shrivel into dust in front of his very eyes, disappearing from view like an illusion, but nothing happened. She just stood there for a second or two, then bit into her toast and walked off toward someone.

"Oh My Gosh! Hey guys! Cool hat Ned!" Liz walked along the hallway till she was standing in front of the two. "Hey Liz." Spoke Peter And Ned squeaked our a "hi!"

"I'm so happy you guys came! There's pizza and drinks, help yourself.." Liz shifted uncomfortably - gesturing toward the items she spoke about.

"This is a great party you're running Liz." Announced Peter.

"Oh thanks, Peter.. It was kind of a last moment idea sorta thing..."

"Oh, Hey Liz? I was wondering whether I could get a few select people in a lockable room at about 12:00? Flash wanted Spiderman, but I'm not gunna show him to everyone.."

Liz looked confused, worried and then settled on amazed as she hastily agreed. _'Peter knew Spiderman!'_

A crash broke Liz out of her thoughts and she mumbled off and scurried away, mentioning 'Parents' and 'broken dishes'...

"Wait, Wait Wait... You're actually doing this?" Asked Ned from beside Peter "I thought you'd be all, _I can't do this Ned!, Spiderman isn't a party trick!'..." _

Peter spoke very firmly in reply, "Ned, I may be Spiderman - and I may get to meet the Avengers and talk to them like family- but I'm sick of getting beaten verbally by virtual trash heaps and leaf sweepers when it comes to World defending - Flash.. I fight criminals daily, and I also fight dickheads like him as well... So I'm gunna sort one of those things out... And while there's always gunna be criminals, there's isn't always gunna be someone trying to bully Peter Parker.."

**"PENIS PARKER!"**

"What's up!" Peter turned to his left and there was Flash at the mic, looking down the alleyway of lack of students, people stared and gathered as Flash continued. "That's not Spiderman! That's just Ned in a red shirt!" Air horns blasted from the speakers. The air horns blared in Peter's ears and he winced as they grew louder every time they played.. "C'mon Where's you're pal Spiderman? Let me guess in Canada, with your Imaginary Girlfriend?"

"I'm his girlfriend!" Called a voice from the kitchen. People, including Peter, turned to see Michelle piling toast onto her plate. She sat down on the table next to Peter and on the edge of the expansive kitchen. "I see your bitch of a girl is already in the kitchen where she belongs Parker!" The air horns rang and no one laughed. People started muttering and some stared at Flash, shouts of 'Dick Move!', "Too far!', and 'Thats just being a twat!' Voiced themselves from the crowd. Michelle snarled slightly, whilst Peter and Liz hurried over to make sure she was alright, Ned was too star struck at Liz's entrance to move and help.

One individual went up and punched Flash, he was joined by another and another until Flash was being beaten up by about 6 people. 3 males, 3 females each taking in turns to mention sexist slurs that they had heard Flash use, punching him at every syllable of every word. Peter would've stopped them, but he knew that would've done nothing.

Peter still comforting Michelle stood up slightly. She came up to his height and a bit more, closed the distance between the two and started pressed her lips on his. Peter embraced it and kissed her back. His brain too fizzled and fryed to do anything else. Hell, even panicking would require too much brain power than he currently had..

At 12:00 that night, Liz went round with Peter - who was attached to Michelle - to find the select individuals he could show Spiderman to. Liz wrote a list as they went around:

_Peter_

_Michelle_

_Ned_

_Liz_

_Abe_

_Cindy_

_Betty_

The group of seven gathered in Liz's bedroom at 12:00. Peter stood in front of the group who were gathered, sitting on her bed. Cindy locked the door and Peter spoke finally. "Cheers Cindy." Peter turned to the large group. "If you want, you can close your eyes whilst I get this ready..." Abe and Ned closes their eyes but the girls kept their eyes open out of interest, and gossip. That was the only reason Peter had invited Betty in, so she could spread rumours about Peter and Spiderman..

Peter stripped his jeans, leaving the spidersuit beneath visible. As Michelle and Liz started to realise, Peter pulled off his shirt. The baggyness of the suit caught in the raising shirt and caused it to also fall down. It hung like a collapsed onesie. Multiple different inaudible sounds were heard and the boys finally opened their eyes. Abe was first to speak. "I knew those sit ups did something!" The group laughed before Peter pulled up the top half of the costume. Peter pulled out the mask and put it over his face.

"Taa daa!" He announced.

"How is Parker the coolest kid in school?" Abe questioned to everyone in the room, however they were too busy talking to hear him.

"Fuckin Peter man.." Muttered Liz, staring at Peter with her hands in her hair.

"Is that why you're so weird? Is it your inner Spider?" Asked Betty, eying up Peter not very subtlety.

"No, it's j-, no! Alright." Peter tried to argue but was quickly interrupted by others before him.

"That internship was real?" Gasped Cindy, looking at Peter with a lot more _interest _than usual..

"Of course it wa-! Wait you all thought I lied about that? Everyone in this room knows how bad of a liar I am..." Peter tried to argue..

"Well it did seem pretty unconvincing..." Replied Betty, swishing her hair back slightly from her face.

Michelle spoke from where she was leaned back on Liz's chair. "I knew, the entire time.."

"Since when?" Peter asked a bit too hastily for his urgency to go unnoticed.

"Since you were bitten.. You don't go home with the flu and come back with _those _biceps and abs..."

"What's wrong with the abs? I can't stop looking at them.." Asked Cindy from next to Liz.

"Why is it so baggy? It doesn't look so baggy on the _real Spiderman... _Commented Betty.

"Oh yeah." Muttered Peter. He tapped the symbol and it pressurised. Fitting round him tightly.

"How and why is Peter now really hot?" Whispered out Cindy to Liz, however with the overall silence in the room, everyone heard, including Peter. Michelle swore she could've seen the suit blush..

**XxXxXxX**

Midtown Tech, New York, 2016

On the Monday back to school Peter hastily handed his form to Mr Harrington in his early break. The signature of Tony Stark did not go unnoticed. The week passed largely similar to the one before. Decathlon practise on Monday, Tuesday, Thursday and Friday after school or during a communal free period.

When the Friday rolled around Peter was dressed ready for the Decathlon, Flash didn't exactly welcome him back, but as most of the Decathlon team knew about Peter's night-job, they welcomed him back gracefully. MJ especially. "Hey, can we go? I kinda wanted to get in a bit of light protesting at one of the embassies before dinner.." She turned to Peter, "Sup Loser!"

"Protesting is patriotic, let's get on the bus!" Announced Mr Harrington, motioning for the group to pile inside the bus.

XxXxXxX

Somewhere on the highway between New York and Washington, 2016

"Alright, out next topic is the moons of Saturn!" Announced Liz from her position toward the front of the bus. She was answered quickly and soon the questions and answers were rolling of everyone's tongues easily:

"The second law of thermodynamics!"

"Frank Sinatra!"

"Fort Sumter."

"Flash is wrong!"

The coach trip continued like that for the first 2 hours. Constant questions..

"Okay guys lets focus, next one.."

"Liz don't overwork them!"

"Uhh, Stratium-Barium-Vibranium" Peter called from the back beside MJ.

"Very good Peter, glad you can be back!" Shouted back Liz.

"Glad to be back!" He replied. Peter relaxed his breathing, until his phone rang in his pocket. Happy's face appeared on the screen as he whipped out his phone.

"I'm 'a take this, MJ, cover for me.." She turned a page in response, shifting her eyes toward the front of the bus slightly. "Yeah? Hello!"

"I've got a blip on my screen here, you're leaving New York?" Peter cursed mentally, he hadn't thought about the tracker in his suit when he bought it with him for emergencies.

"Yeah, it's just a school trip. Uh, it's nothing. Look Happy, you tracking me without my permission is a complete violation of my privacy. It's just the Academic Decathlon, it's no big deal..."

"Look I'll decide if it's no big deal," an uncomfortable silence filled the phone until Happy spoke again.. "Sounds like it's no big deal, but remember, I'm watching you." Peter hung up and sat back down next to MJ, they spoke and shared moments between the pair, innocent kisses and held hands,. Although the pair had been together for no time at all, the hidden feelings they had for each other showed with the actions they gave each other.

Peter didn't look out the bus again until they were crossing a bridge toward the Washington Monument.

**XxXxXxX**

Washington, Maryland, 2016

The bus disembarked together and stuck close as they made their way through the bundles of stands and students at the Decathlon building for other schools.

"You kidding me, this place is huge..."

"I've seen bigger!"

Whilst the main slab of the group chartered on in the queue, Peter stayed back to talk to Ned.

"Hey you brought your laptop?" Asked Peter.

"Why?"

Peter didn't answer until the two of them were safely locked in their room. Peter unraveled the suit from where it was packed and proceeded to wire it up to Ned's laptop. Code datasets burst through from the suit to the laptop.

"Peter, why are we editing your suit?"

"Well I was thinking the suit felt limited sometimes ya know. Like it was being held back by something. So I decided to check up on it..."

"Well yeah, there's a tonne of other subsystems on here, but they're all disabled by the 'training wheels protocol..' Ned couldn't help but smile at that, he laughed as well...

"What? Training wheels protocol? Turn it off..."

"I don't think that's good idea, I mean they're probably blocked for a reason."

"Oh c'mon man, I don't need training wheels. I'm sick of him treating me like a kid all the time! It's not cool!" Peter moaned, bouncing up and down on his bed like a tempered child.

"But you are a kid?" Came Ned's witty reply.

"Yeah a kid who can stop a bus with one hand!"

"Peter I just don't think this is a good idea, I mean, what if this is illegal?"

"This is my chance to prove myself! I can handle it! Ugh, Ned c'mon!"

"I really don't think this is a good idea at al-."

"The guy in the chair..."

"Don't do that!"

"C'mon!"

Ned sighed deeply, finally caving he tapped the mouse twice and the Stark suit flowed with blue light..

"That was so cool!" Muttered Peter to no one in particular. Instantly though, Peter's phone rang. The name across the top read, '_I AM IRON MAN!' Peter nearly shat himself. He nervously tapped the answer button._

"Hey, Mr, Mr Stark!"

"Hey, Yeah, Pete. Umm, what did you do with the training wheels protocol? Never mind, don't answer. Answer this. Why did you turn off the Training wheels Protocol?"

"It was limiting my ability to help people, the suit, it felt so, so... clunky..And I thought that, you wouldn't mind - cuz I'm sometime gunna become an Avenger and-..."

"Hey, Hey, Hey, let's not get ahead of ourselves hotshot, you are not an Avenger.." Tony paused for a moment to breather but he couldn't help but mutter a 'yet.' At the end of his first sentence. "Peter, that was on for a reason.."

"And I turned it off for a reason..."

"Don't get smart with me kid..."

"But your a genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist- how else can I talk to you without also being a genius as well?"

"Well I managed to talk to Clint Barton a couple of times.."

"Fair enough Mr Stark. Is there any other reason you called Mr Stark?"

"No, not particularly, I understand you're on your school trip, so if anything goes wrong, call me. I don't expect you to suit up on your school vacation, alright? And as I expect that, I don't expect you to put on that suit, unless it is necessary - and that is on my judgement, not yours.. Don't think you're getting off Scott free about training wheels.."

"Yeah, sure, I guess - Uhh, bye Mr Stark.."

"Have fu-..."

**BANG BANG**

"Keep me on this phone Parker.. who's that?"

Peter edged round the wall and stood in front of the door. He opened the door lightly and a hand pushed it open the rest of the way. "Hi Peter, bad time? We were just going swimming and I thought I-we should ask if you wanted to come down with us?"

"Um, yeah, sure - I guess Liz." Peter turned around, "YO, NED!" Ned shuffled round the corner. "You coming?" Ned shook his head violently. "Alright suit yourself... Hey Liz, give a moment will ya, gotta get ready.."

And with that Peter closed the door. Running over to his phone and praying Tony hadn't heard anything the last thing he heard through the phones speakers was, "Friday, record the last 3 minutes of Peter's phones audio.."

**XxXxXxX**

He came out after about 5 minutes, ready for a relaxing swim and there outside his door, just along the corridor stood Liz, Abe, Cindy and Flash. He turned down the corridor. Cindy giggled and waved when she saw him and Flash nudged Liz and pointed to Peter.

Liz smiled at him but continued her conversation with Cindy, Abe waved Peter over...

"And besides, a rebellious group activity the day before a competition is good for morale..." that was all Peter heard of Liz's conversation.

"Huh?" Asked Cindy

"Well I heard it in a TED talk." She paused for a moment, "And I read it in a coaching book..." she added as an off comment.

"Wow, this is really important to you.." voiced up Peter from where he was now walking behind the group. Cindy and Liz spun round at his voice, Liz spoke, "Well, Yeah, I guess. It's our entire future..."

Peter remained silent for the rest of the short walk. They passed hundreds of rooms and heard raised voices and countless other non-repeatable sounds within 5 miles of Aunt May. Abe opened the door at the end of the current corridor they were on and right there was the pool. Peter thought stairs was an odd shape for a pool, however the design was also mirrored onto the ceiling as well.

Peter unwrapped the towel from around his shoulders and threw it on a nearby recliner. He made sure to empty out his pockets multiple times. When all that was done, Peter ran and jumped toward the pool. What he had forgotten about, was that, being Spiderman, he could jump pretty high.. Peter got all the attention of everyone by the pool as he was the first to jump in, he scraped his head along the ceiling and smashed down on the water surface. Peter emerged from the waters surface - "That might leave a bruise..."

**XxXxXxX**

Peter rolled out of bed the next day and it was early morning. The clock beside his bed read 5:37. He had found out from Liz that they were supposed to leave at 7:30 for the championship. He was ready and waiting by 6 'o clock...

Peter decided to put on his mask, he couldn't be Spiderman in DC, but surely putting on the mask wouldn't alert Tony. As soon as the mask was over his entire head, a voice rung through the mask into his ears.

"Good morning, Peter."

"Hello?" Called our Peter looking around for the source of the voice. "Hello?"

"Congratulations on completing the rigorous training wheels protocol: gaining access to your suits full capabilities."

"Ah, thank you."

"So what are we doing today Peter?"

"Well I kinda got bored, and I needed a way to pass the time... soo I put on the mask as I can't go out on patro-..."

"To pass the time you could have a recap on your 576 different possible web shooter combinations."

"Wow, Mr Stark really over did it.."

"Your safety is his top priority Peter."

"Wow, that, that means a lot cheers Suit-Lady."

After a few minutes more of random talking with his suit Peter grew a bit bored again..

"You know, Suit Lady, I kinda feel bad about calling you suit lady.. I should give you a name. Like Michelle. Oh wait no! That's creepy, how about..." Peter paused for a minute or two, racking his brain for thought.. "I can't think of a good one..."

**Knock knock**

"Loser, open the door."

"On it MJ."

Peter got up and opened the door, Michelle immediately walked in, and when Peter looked at her she answered his unasked question.

"I don't like waiting in corridors, besides you were being too noisy. I'm next door."

"Oh well, Uhh."

"You're trying to name Suit-Lady?"

"Yeah, well, I was. But now you're here, I guess you can name her instead."

"Yo, how about Michelle."

"Well, I thought that was a great name, but a bit creepy so, I kinda decided against it.."

"I heard you through the wall anyways, I wanted to hear your answer.. How about Karen? Not too interesting, not too boring. If someone asks who you're talking to and you say Karen, it's a bit normal, even though I know normal isn't your thing Peter."

"Well neither is it your-..." Peter stopped joking at the stare Michelle gave him. "It's 7:23 by the way dork."

"Oh yeah thanks.."

**XxXxXxX**

Peter handed over his phone to the secretary at the reception who, upon inspection, raised her eyebrows when she saw that the phone wasn't even released in stores. The defined 'Stark' along the back probably didn't help either.

"Please be sure all cell phones are turned off!" The voice boomed through the speakers as Peter went through the open double door onto the stage through the stage wing. Within minutes the entire group was silent and writing ferociously, as if trying to destroy the paper they were writing on. Peter finished first by a country mile. The orchestrators of the competition rose eyebrows and shared comments. Next to finish was Michelle, Liz, then someone on the other team followed by another and another, not until Ned did Midtown get another person in the queue.

"Your paper will now be collected."

"Shit..." muttered Ned next to him. "I'm gunna fail dude.."

"You can't fail, this isn't a test, it's a score.."

"Well I'm bringing that score down then!" Hissed Ned back.

"After tallying the scores, we have been forced into a draw. Despite one, 100% score being included from Midtown Tech with another 99% as well.

Eyes flashed in Peter's direction, but he focused on Michelle, she got the one hundred percent surely.

"We have now entered sudden death, the next correct answer wins the championship." Peter breathed deeply, even if he 100% knew the answer, he wouldn't push his buzzer, as if he was wrong, he'd be the source of blame...

The question was asked and everyone froze - all except Michelle. She pushed her buzzer during the empty sound of the room. Eyes focused and heads turned in her direction. "Zero."

"That is correct! Midtown take the championship." Peter launched himself into Michelle, Ned hugging her on he other side. He squeezed her tightly to the point where she smiled. Peter must've pushed the happiness out of her or something...

Flash wouldn't stop parading round the hotel shouting, "WE WON! PENIS YOUR GIRLFRIEND IS AMAZING!"

**XxXxXxX**

The group was once again gathered, however this time it was at one of the many eatery's inside the hotel for the Decathalon students. Mr Harrington stood up, announcing his announcement..

"In two days, we have the grand opportunity to have a first hand tour of the Washington Monument, by none other than he current president himself, Barack Obama. The President will guide us around the monument and the surrounding areas... As security, we will be accompanied by the Presidents guard as well as a rather special guest. Who? You find out tomorrow."

Mr Harrington's victory speech issued groans and woahs from the students and other students couldn't keep in their excitement.

Ned ventured back to their hotel room expressing his amazement that the president would be touring their group.

"Who do you think the special guest will be?" That dawned on Peter instantly, he knew exactly who was going to be security for Obama.

"I have to talk to Michelle.." Peter muttered as he walked out the shared room. Ned didn't seem to realise he had left as Peter could still hear his ramblings outside the room. Peter knocked in the neighbouring door and Michelle opened it.

"Yes, Michelle's boyfriend?"she answered.

"I know who the special guest is." Michelle stared at him. She looked impressed.

"Who is it then Parker?"

"Tony Stark."

"Ya know, I was thinking the same thing. Originally I thought Captain America, because of American history and the such; but you know, Civil War..."

**XxXxXxX**

Peter stripped and changed into his Spidersuit. He really needed this breath of fresh air. He creaked open the window and jumped through it. Landing on a truck below. "Hello Karen!" Called Peter to the suit.

"Welcome Peter, where are we going tonight?"

"I just want a breather ya know? Bit of fresh air."

Peter started off just like that, swinging around trying to exercise himself, when out of nowhere, some silvery-blue flames engulfed the floor beneath. As he flew through the air he heard the start of a conversation.

"This is crafted from a reclaimed sub-Ultron arm straight from Sokovia. Here you try.." Peter landed roughly on a nearby ledge and peered down to see what looked like a glorified drug swap. A bearded man handed a black man a weapon that looked like a medieval torture device.

"Man I wanted something lowkey like." He said as he caught the gun that was thrown at him. "Why you tryin' up sell me man?"

"Okay, okay, okay. I got whatchu need, I got whatchu need. I've got tonnes of great stuff here... One sec"

Peter peered round to see a huge van of weapons and cable and exotic materials hidden from view of any main path or road. Peter had to call Tony, this was beyond him surely. However that would require Peter telling Tony that he was out as Spiderman if he didn't already know.

"We've got, black hole grenades, Chitauri railguns, hydro-..." the bearded mans voice was cut off my a second newly emerged man who looked to be selling. He was a big, black, bald, behemoth of a man.

"Times are changing and we"re the only ones who sell these high-tech weapons."

Peter came to the realisation that these people must've set up those robbers who were able to break into 6 banks in one night..

"I just need something to stick up somebody, I'm not trying to, shoot them back in time..." The buyer spoke up again.

The bearded man, Jackson, spoke again from where his head was nearly stuck in the van. "I got anti-grav climbers-..."

"Yo, climbers?" The buyer edged his way over slowly trying to peer into the van.

**YodelayooYodelayooYodelayooYodelayoo!**

Peter's ringtone went off as Ned called him, the photo of Ned's chins appeared on Peter's phone screen. The big, black dude held out a gun in front of him, aiming it at the buying man.

"'Chu set us up?" The buying dude held out his hands in a defensive position.

"Hey-Hey-Hey-Hey-Hey, Man!"

Peter hopped down from the ledge he was on, "Hey, if you're gunna shoot st somebody shoot at me!" The gun holder spun on the spot and aimed the gun at Peter. "A'ight." Peter swung out his arm, grappling the mans gun and whipping it out his hands, the gun flew through the air, and because of that, when Peter tried to catch it, it fired. The bullet from it penetrated the black mans knee cap, burying its self inside the joint. "AHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed out in pain, he tried to hobble over to the van, but his leg collapsed and Peter webbed him up there.

The bearded man swung back round into the van, and from what Peter could see attached something onto his arm. It looked about the size of the Hulks arm, apart from the nuckle-ends were electrified. The man swung it at Peter as he tried to close the distance; Peter was slammed in the face - causing him to fly across the area they were in, into a concrete wall. The bearded man too, screamed into the night. Peter looked up to see the mans arm shattered with the gauntlet still attached. The man hobbled clutching his arm and dropped himself into the van where he took off instantly.

"What was that?" Moaned Peter. He tried to gather his senses but the vans taillights disappeared around a corner. He hauled himself up and sprinted after the van. The buyer had already fled in his old Chevrolet. "Karen, alert the cops of that man I webbed up."

"Will Do Peter."

Peter was still sprinting after the van. Once given a clear shot, Peter shot a web at the back end of the van. The web attached to the backdoor of the vehicle, blasting it open and throwing the other door off of its hinges. The van turned a sharp 90 degree bend and Peter held on to his web as he was smacked across sidewalks, other cars and debris. The bearded man driving the car stuck out a gun randomly behind him and started to fire, hopefully hitting Spiderman. He missed all of them, and when a particularly tight corner came, he dropped the weapon as it was firing. The gun flew out of the hole it created. And onto a grass verge a few feet from the curb. Peter made a mental note to pick it up afterwards.

In Peter's distraction he didn't notice the small wall in front of him. He smashed into it and lost the grip on his web. Brice, who was driving the vehicle, let out a short laugh, "Look at this dude!" Peter fired another web quickly at the van, this one hit the wheel and that winched Peter in toward the car. He managed to jump as he drew very close, letting go of the web to fire another. This one zipped him onto the Vans roof. "Retractor web." Mentioned Karen in his ear.

"Pick up goddammit!" Shouted Brice at his phone, he needed to get his boss in on this one. Inside the van he was struggling to drive, fumble with his phone, and prevent Spiderman from getting him - with one arm..

"Toomes's phone!"

"Give it to the boss, we've got a spider that needs washing down the drainpipe." Mason handed the phone over to Toomes on the other end.

Less than a minute later the vulture had departed his warehouse in DC and was flying over toward Brice.

Peter was just about to make his way inside the van, when two large, three talon, metal claws latched onto his arms. They wrenched him up and off of the vehicle. Peter's view of the ground was quickly skyrocketing.

Peter looked up and all he saw was two fluorescent, giant green bulbs shining down trying to get a look at him. Once he reached a certain altitude with the Vulture above him, he felt a hot patch in his back - a parachute sprung out his spinal area. Peter stopped rising and immediately plummeted. "Karen!" Called Peter. "Karen! Disconnect the parachute! Karen!"

But his cries were to no avail as he plummeted further and further - eventually smashing into the frozen water of the Tidal Basin. The parachute finally detached as he hit the bottom and Peter swam upward desperately.

He broke the surface with seconds of oxygen to spare. "Christ.." muttered Peter as he made his way back toward the hotel he was staying at. "Wait a-..." Peter ran over to the glowing rock. It was a bright purple, it kind of looked like an egg. Upon closer inspection, Peter could see it was some kind of energy store. Peter swung off, power store in hand.

**XxXxXxX**

Toomes' warehouse, New York, 2016

Mason was currently rubbing the tired from his eyes as he fiddled and tinkered with more tech for the Vulture, Adrian Toomes.

That same Vulture came thundering down into his NYC workhouse. He broke off the wings and tore off his mask. "Idiots." He said, whilst fidgeting with the helmet in his head."Idiots! IDIOTS!" He shouted as he threw his helmet against the wall.

His crew looked up to him, noticing his current state. They paused for a few moments before continuing their work. "I finished designing that high-altitude vacuum seal.." announced Mason as Toomes walked over to him. "Huh?"

"You know, in case you ever want to go for, 'The Big One.'"

"You still on that? I told you no, the answers no, forget it!"

A barely functioning van rolled into the workhouse. Brice hopped out, cheering, but still nursing his arm. Adrian threw down his glove. Brice still looked cheerful despite his mangled arm. "That was badass!"

"Where's Shultz?"

"Probably still crying about that bullet in his knee." Mocked Brice.

Adrian's jaw clenched hurtfully tight. "How many times have I said not to fire them in the open?"

"Eyy, you said move the merchandise!"

"Under the radar! UNDER the radar! That's how we survive. If you bring damage control or the Avengers down here, we're through. You're out there, wearing that goofy thing, blowing up cars; calling yourself 'The Shocker! I'm The Shocker, I shock people!' What is this, Pro-wrestling?"

"Uh whatever, old man, c'mon."

"Look, look. I know you don't give a crap about anything, but I do. I booked this whole place because I've got people I look after."

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah!"

"You know what? I can't afford your bullshit. Get out of here."

"What?"

"You're done, get off the crew."

"Yeah alright. Alright. Wonder if you can afford me out there though, Yeah. With everything I know!"

"Excuse me?"

"I'm just saying, maybe your wife would like to know where you really get your money from."

"You know what?"

"What?"

"You're right." Said Toomes, he looked down toward a weapon by his waist. "Does it work?" He whispered to Mason.

"I don't know.." was Masons reply.

"I can't afford that.." he latched onto the gun in front of him. Within a second Brice was ash, a fiery mess of hot ash piled on the floor.

"Damn." Whispered one of the crew.

"What?" Asked Toomes. "I thought hat was the anti-gravity gun." Mason motioned to another one on the wall. "No that one is.." Toomes shrugged and dropped the weapon back down on Mason's bench. Toomes walked over to Brice's ash pile and kicked away the gauntlet in the pile. "Here you're the Shocker now!" He threw the weapon at one of the crew. A smaller, also bold, black guy.

"Aight!"

**XxXxXxX**

The Washington Monument, Washington, Maryland, 2016

"Taking it all in Michelle?" Asked Mr Harrington as the group stopped at the edge of the monument.

"That's what she said." Muttered Peter as he passed, Michelle had to bite the inside of her cheeks so she didn't fall into a fit of giggles.

"Oh yeah, I just um." She shrugged. "I don't really wanna celebrate something that was built by slaves."

"Oh I'm sure the Washington monument wasn't built by-..." Mr Harrington stopped as he turned around, noticing one of the security officers at the base of the building shake his hand in an iffy fashion in his direction. "Okay..." Michelle looked at him smugly. "Enjoy your book.."

"Okay, thanks..." Michelle sat down on one of the benches and observed the scenery shortly before starting to read.

Peter had just comeback from talking to Ned, he had given him the purple thingy.

"You know Michelle, I thought you would've been all for meeting the first black president.." Peter sat down next to her. Michelle turned to look at him, shifting a few stray strands of hair out of his face. "You know Peter, I thought you would've been all for meeting Tony Stark.." Peter flashed a smile her way, amused with how she had mirrored his question with her own.

"Trust me, once you've met him once, that's the best it gets. Besides I see him like every weekend. He's basically my dad..." Michelle turned back to her book. "Well sometimes, parents can surprise you..."

"Yes they can." Said an oddly metallic voice. Peter jumped, he wasn't expecting Tony's voice when he was talking to Michelle. Michelle interrupted before Peter could speak.

"Especially when your Dad is Iron Man..."

A loud, over exaggerated intake of breath was heard through the mask. "Peter I am hurt." Tony held his hand over his arc reactor. "I am shocked to think you would be spreading such lies about me.. I am your extremely rich, responsible Dad. Not your Dad... Now you two lover birds, over inside the monument. I'm security now."

The two moaned simultaneously and collected their stuff. The pair dragged their feet all the way over to the elevator where they soon realised it had just gone. "Looks like we've got the stairs then.." voiced up Peter as Tony looked confused. "Ohh, Yeah the stairs. I'll go first, security and all.."

xxxxxx

In the elevator, things were going rather different. "The Washington monument is 555 feet, 5 and 1/8 of an inch tall." Said Obama as the elevator set off. "It was built over 36 years, from 1848 to 1884. However it was not opened for a further 4 years after that." Obama paused for a moment to gesture to the inscribed stones on the inside. "These stones, are dedicated to certain members of-..."

He stopped speaking because a blinding explosion had just ripped a hole through the ceiling as well as the glass many steps up. The explosion had shaken the entire monument.

"We will be fine inside students, there hasn't been a problem with the monument since it's erection back in 48'. Anyway, I have been assured the safety systems inside the monument are working and will be keeping the elevator stable."

xxxxxxx

On the stairs Tony was worrying. They had nearly reached the top and now he was being told by Friday that an explosion had just gone off inside the Washington Monument elevator. He tapped Peter on the shoulder, pushing him up a few steps in front of Michelle; Tony whispered to him, "Does she know?" Peter nodded. "She's my Girlfriend, course she's going to know.."

"Alright Michelle, Peter And I are going to have to go for a moment, the monuments just had an explosion inside of it, and I need you to get out somehow. We'll be fine. We're gunna get everyone else out.." Michelle stared back at him, Tony shrivelled for a moment, "Didn't realise you're dating the mixed race Pepper, Peter.." he muttered. Michelle who was now walking down the stairs threw up a middle finger over her shoulder at the pair.

"Run MJ, please?"

"You know I don't like running Parker, that's why I read in gym!" She called out as she ran down the steps.

"Friday, record that..."

xxxxxx

"Oh my God, Look at the ceiling!" Called out Flash.

"Aww, we are all going to die here!" Announced Abe

An orange glow emanated from the roof. Ned threw off his backpack, a giant hole was situated in the top of it.

xxxxxxx

Peter stripped down, he had his suit on underneath. Tony wasn't even surprised, that's Peter for you... As soon as the mask went on Peter was focused he noticed. "Mr Stark, 10 minutes till catastrophic failure!"

"How come my AI doesn't call me the cool death facts?" Moaned Tony as he rearranged the nanoparticle suit.

xxxxxxx

"We are so fricking screwed!"

xxxxxxx

"There safety systems are completely failing!" Called out Peter to Tony.

"Why is your AI so much better than mine?" Moaned Tony again. "Underoos, I'm setting up a comms link. Your Suit Lady should set it up your end.."

"Wait, you called her suit lady as well?" Asked Peter enthusiastically.

"Course Kid. I named it eventually, Friday, meet Peter's suit lady!"

"Meet Karen, Mr Stark, Friday!"

"Hello Tony, Friday!" Called Karen from inside Peter's mask.

"The occupants are in immindant mortal danger.." Peter and Tony then got back into focus, running and flying up the stairs respectfully. The two had about 80 steps to go..

Peter edged over the top of the stairs, Tony behind him. Shattered glass was strewn across the room and injured civilians were scattered amongst minor debris. "Mr Stark, you take the civilians, I'll hold the elevator."

"I don't have the energy to argue with you at the moment kid, fine.. But as soon as you strain, role switch.." and with that Tony blasted off down the stairs with civilians in hand. Peter hurried off dodging broken glass on his way over to the elevator shaft. Webs were fired at the elevator, latching onto the metal container. Peter heaved upward - the elevator slid along the metal guide rails with relative ease. That was until the cable snapped and Peter was forced to entirely supporting the thing. He corrected his footing and heaved upward again. It slid up less distance this time. While still holding the elevator, Peter fired more webs down at the elevator, they also attached. He caught the web ends and wrapped them round his hands. Still holding onto them, Peter turned round and started walking back toward the edge of the monument. Scraping and screeching was heard as the guide rails felt the strain of the pulling. Walking was so difficult as the surface he was walking on had no grip, Peter was sure if he was on a different surface with more traction, he'd have already got these people out.

He turned his head to see the top of the elevator visible from where he was. Peter attached the webs onto the ceiling, the elevator was still. As a precaution he fired even more webs between the two. Fluctuating between normal, and retractor webs. He heard whoops of joy as he closed the distance. He looked around to see no one around. "Mr- Uhh, Tony?"

"Yeah Kid?" Asked Tony from outside the monument. He had just finished his half of the job.

"I've got more civilians up here.."

"Oh yeah, your decathlon team..."

"I've got the elevator, I just need you to get them out.." Peter suddenly realised something, he was Spiderman, Flash was here... "Sup Ned!" He called out.

"Hello P-.." Liz gave him a sharp elbow in the rib. "-OW!" He recovered. "Liz what was that for? Hello, Mr. Spiderman.. Is Tony Stark with you? I thought I just saw him through the window..."

"Yeah you did Ned, he's gunna come get you out of this elevator.."

A little metal clunk was heard. "Who's gunna get who out of an elevator?" Ned lost it then..

"omgomgomgomg, It's Iron Man!" Peter looked at him, his head tilted at a slight angle.

"Dude! Who just saved your ass?" Peter exclaimed, Ned seemed to calm down a bit after that.

Tony pulled the team out of the elevator. "Mr President.." Obama hauled himself up using Tony's arm as support. "Those kids were extremely calm considering they were trapped inside of an elevator.." he said, looking at Iron Man. Tony replied, "They're from NYC, they have their Spiderman around them." Tony replied looking toward Peter under his mask. "Anyway, they've had their yearly death experience so far, aliens aren't so uncommon downstate you know..."

"Yes, If only they shared their attacking necessity across the planet." Said Obama in his calming voice, with a touch of sarcasm.

**XxXxXxX**

Toomes' warehouse, New York, 2016

"I can finish the next order, but without any new materials from that truck..." Mason shook his head in despair.

"Oh, damn it. You've still got enough to do the garden deal right?" Asked Toomes, with equal despair.

"And that's it..." Mason and Toomes paused in thought. "Oh, Maybe it's time I bought that high altitude seal..."

"Would you shut up about that.."

"It's one job.." said Mason, almost pleading.

"No." Retaliated Adrian. "4 years. Not a word from the FEDS, nothing from those Halloween costume wearing bozos up in Stark Tower, and then this little bastard in red tights shows up, he thinks he can tear down everything I've built... Really. I'm gunna kill 'im. I'm gunna find him." Toomes stood up and walked round the table, still in deep thought.

"Spiderman swooped in heroically saving an academic decathlon team from Queens, with help from New York's Iron Man. The identity of the masked hero is still unknown..." Toomes looked at the TV, realisation doomed on him. His daughter was part of that team, Spiderman had just saved _his _daughter... This guy was going round just ruining his parade, he was going round doing what he believed best..

**XxXxXxX**

Midtown Tech, New York, 2016

"Oh my god you're Okay!" Shouted Liz's mom as Liz stepped off the coach, the embraced tightly.

"Peter?" Peter turned around to see Aunt May running toward him, they hugged for a few seconds. "You saved them!" She whispered, "I'm so proud of you! Imagine what Ben would think..." She spaced off for a second. "And that chemistry with Tony, you're like a father and so—..." May stopped herself before she could finish the sentence. She would never want to admit it, but she felt she was losing Peter slightly to Iron Man, however she didn't really care as she still had Peter and losing your nephew to Iron Man isn't the worst way it could go.

**XxXxXxX**

"This past weekend, Midtown's academic decathlon team defeated the countries best to win the national championship. Later that day they also defeated death, thanks to Queens' Spiderman..."

"Screaming! Sally scream, Flash scream, everybody screaming!" Shouted Abe, motioning wildly with his arms.

"There were purple lasers, smoke everywhere, it was a shit show! Just like a Bon Jovi concert.." Explained Charles loudly as he relaxed back against the bus.

"As you know we made it out alive, and that's the important thing... I couldn't bare to lose a student on a school trip... Not again.." Mr Harrington looked as if tears were being held back and kept largely invisible by his shining glasses, even with the lack of sun.

**XxXxXxX**

"Thankfully, no one was seriously hurt thanks to the Spiderman along with help from Iron Man.." Jason paused momentarily. "Thank you a Spiderman!" Chorused Jason and Betty together in unison. "Up next, the Spiderman mania is sweeping the school!" Peter couldn't help but smirk up at the TVs around the school grounds. He also shared smirks with a large group of his decathlon team. "How can you show your Spiderspirit?"

Peter bundled down the steps two at a time as the bell rung. He rounded right only to be turned around by Ned's frantic calling of his name.

"Dude, dude, dude... What is it like being famous when no one knows it's you?"

"Crazy dude!" Whispered back Peter.

"Crazy, crazy.. should we tell everyone?"

"No." Said Peter determinedly. "I've already told enough people. Very close friends, and the Avengers.."

"What about May?"

"And May.."

"Alright we're gunna be late for class!" Mentioned Ned as he tapped Peter on the shoulder and hurried off.

"Dude, I'm not going to class..." mumbled Peter.

"Wait what? But everyone already thinks you ditched decathlon with Michelle." Retaliated Ned.

"Dude, this wing suit guy, he's stealing from damage control.. I need to tell Mr. Stark.. All I gotta do is catch him.. Besides, Mr. Stark will back me for decathlon as well, I was with him the entire time.."

"Peter, we have a Spanish quiz!"

"Ned! I'm probably never gunna come back here... Mr. Stark is moving the Avengers upstate, so... When I bring this guy in..."

"Dude, you don't wanna be a high school drop out!"

"I am so far past high school right now!" Exclaimed Peter as he backed away from Ned and toward the exit.. however he turned, right into the face of his principle, of course! Parker luck... "Parker, my office!"

**XxXxXxX**

Captain America strolled into view. He flipped round a chair and sat down. "So, you got detention..." he paused dramatically. Staring right down the lens of the camera. One arm leant on the back of the chair he spoke again, "You screwed up! What you did was wrong, the question is, how are you gunna make things right?"

Peter exhaled as he sat in class. He put a hand through his hair as he leant back on the chair he was sat on. Beside him was Michelle, behind them a few rows back and to the side sat two kids doing some obviously overdue homework.. "Maybe you were trying to be cool, but take it from a guy who's been frozen for 60 years, the only way to really be cool, is to follow the rules.."

Peter only made it that far in the PSA before he scrapped together his bag and left the room. His gym teacher with his Half-arsed attempt to keep him seated didn't work.. "Hey where you going? Get back here!" He called after Peter, about 10 seconds too late.

That left Michelle sitting next to a nocked over chair. She rolled her eyes, continuing her drawing.. "what would captain America do?"

"Why are you here? You don't even have detention.." moaned the teacher.

"Oh I know, I just like coming here to sketch people in crisis..." she held up her notepad, "heh, heh. It's you..." she turned the page back over, it was a drawing of Peter, In fact it was an entire double page spread of different drawings of Peter. Some where he looked depressed, some where he looked like he couldn't be happier, and others were in the book because MJ liked drawing him..

"So your bodies changing, believe me, I know how that feels!" Rung out Steve's voice again..

**XxXxXxX**

Peter edged his way along the corridor, checking for people every few moments. His spidey-sense was ringing in his ears.. His old, slightly dusty locker was where Peter was heading. Casually he picked it up and from beneath withdrew some web fluid he had made during chemistry, his suit was getting low and needed refilling..

**XxXxXxX**

Peter's Apartment, Queens, New York, 2016

Peter entered his apartment, he called for May but she didn't answer. Peter guessed she had another late shift... Strolling over to his room, he put on his Spiderman mask. By now he had reached his swivel chair by his desk. "Hey Karen, what's up?" He asked as he spun round, putting his feet on the edge of his desk, crossed over. "Hey Peter, how was your Spanish quiz?"

"Listen, I was wondering if you could help me, I'm trying to find out who those guys under the bridge back in DC were, but I can only kinda remember part of a license plate..." rambled Peter whilst he twirled a pen round his fingers.

"I can run facial recognition on the footage of that encounter?" Chirped Karen.

"Footage?"

"Yes Peter, I record everything you see.."

"Everything?"

"Everything.."

"Like all the time?"

"It's called the baby monitor protocol!"

"Yeah of course it is.." exhaled parter, chucking his pen in his hand at the wall, knowing Tony Stark was exhausting he thought.. "Yeah, just roll it back to last Friday.."

"With pleasure.." said Karen, Peter could've sworn he heard Karen have a little bit of amusement in her voice...

Peter's vision was suddenly filled with a recording of _himself? _in his own mirror across the room. "Hey everyone, Yeah kick ass party! Hey what's up Michelle? Peters told me a lot about you.." he finished whilst winking at the last comment. "Nu nun no, this is just me messing around. Go later in the day, later in the day.. speaking whilst casually waving his hand, but inside the mask Peter was dying of embarrassment... "It is **I Thor Son of Odin!**" The masked Peter threw around a wooden hammer that was vaguely reminiscent of the Gods hammer. "No, nun, no, nun, nuh, no, no no no.. That is definitely what you don't want to watch.. just..."

"Your impressions are very funny." Interrupted Karen.

"Fast forward to the arms dealing..." Peter sat up in his chair before finally standing up, walking over toward his wall "The two on the right who are they?" Asked Peter toward Karen as a video popped up on his screen.

"Searching law enforcement databases... No records found for two of the individuals."

"Nothing?"

"One individual identified, Aaron Davis, age 33. He has a criminal record and an address here in Queens."

"Let's pay him a visit." Mumbled parter as he flicked down the hood he was wearing over the top of his mask. "Karen, could you ask Friday to tell Tony to text me?"

"Will do Peter.."

"In the meantime would you like me to activate the enhanced interrogation protocol?"

"Uh, sure.. why not?"

**XxXxXxX**

Queens, New York, 2016

Droney had been dispatched to survey the area. The little robot hovered around a bit before finding Aaron walking over to his car. He fiddled with his keys, finally unlocking his car before a sticky substance attached his hand to the handle. Blinding red light filled his vision as he looked up, after the temporary look of no vision had ended he looked over and saw Spiderman walking over toward him.

**"Remember me? I need information and you're gunna give it to me now!" **Aaron recoiled as much as he could with his hand still attached to his own car.

"Chill.."

**"Come on!"**

"What happened to your voice?"

**"What do you mean, 'what happened to your voice'?"**

"I heard you by that bridge, I know what a girl sounds like..."

**"I'm not a girl, I'm a boy! Uh, I me- I mean I'm a man!"**

"I don't care what you are. Boy, girl.."

**"I'm not a girl, look man. I'm just trying to figure out who's selling these weapons..I need to know, give me answers or else!" **Aaron retaliated by slammed the trunk, Peter recoiled before he could stop himself, he was on the back foot on this 'interrogation' now.. Droney went into frantic panick mode beside him as well.

"You've never done this before, huh..."

"Deactivate interrogation mode..." Peter mumbled, but thanks to the ultron like growl, Aaron heard exactly what he said and let out a short laugh. "Look man, these guys are selling weapons that are crazy dangerous. They can't just be out on the streets, if just one of them can cut a bodega in half—..."

"Wait, you go Delmar's?

"Yeah, best sandwiches in Queens.."

"Subheaven is pretty good..."

"Eh, too much bread."

"I like bread.."

"Come on man, please..." Aaron stared at him, one of those stares Michelle gave him when she wasn't impressed - usually after Peter made a punny or joke... "Stupid interrogation mode..." he muttered scuffing his feet along the floor as he walked off back the way he arrived. "Karen, don't do that ever again.."

"Last night, you told that dude, if you're gunna shoot somebody, shoot me. That's pretty ballsy.. I don't want those weapons in this neighbourhood, I got a nephew who lives here."

"Who are these guys? What can you tell me about the guy with the wings?"

"Other than he's a psychopath dressed like a demon, nothing. I don't know anything about who he is, or where he is..." Peter thumped his head on the roof of Aaron's car in annoyance, "But, I do know where they're going to be.."

**XxXxXxX**

"Incoming call from, Very Rich, responsible father figure."

"Patch me through Karen.."

"Hi Kid.. First off I just wanted to say good job in Washington, my father wasn't big in praising me as a kid, so I thought I'd drop by and give you this one. But after that, I was going to say, I got told by my sunglasses that you wanted me to text you. So, being a genius, I decided a better way would be to call you.. So. What's up kid?

"Uhh, Alright, um thanks D-Mr. Stark, that means a lot. So about the text.. I've been tracking down these criminals for a while now, they're arms dealers—.." Peter was about to elaborate but Tony interrupted.

"Peter, I don't have time for petty criminals, you know that.."

"As I was saying, they're Chitauri Tech arms dealers-..."

"Wait what?"

"Ya know it's really starting to annoy me that every time I get somewhat close to explaining, you interu-..."

"Chitauri? Attack on New York?"

"Yeah.. Now as I was saying, they're planning something big I think. The dealers are upping their game. It's been simple, out the van - aimed audience, ten minutes they were never there. I first saw them back in DC, Karen told me about them.. But now, that I know what I'm looking for, I've seen it across New York as well. So I'm assuming this is across the eastern sea board.." Peter paused for breath.

"You've been doing all this behind my ba-.."

"No! I was going to tell you in DC during the monument when I found out you'd be there as well, but as the proof I had exploded, I can't exactly show y-.."

"Now look who interrupting!" _My little prodigy _mumbled Tony, only to be caught by Peter. "So what was the proof?"

"A Chitauri energy core, one of the dudes dropped it when I was trailing them. I gave it to Ned for safe keeping, cuz who expects the big nice guy to have the good stuff.. Well then, I'm assuming it went through the security at our decathlon's the previous day, and it finally exploded during the elevator up.." Peter let out the tiny air he had remaining from his little speech.

"That all makes sense so far.. A Chitauri energy core? I thought damage control had that under wraps... So why did you call me then? Sounds like you've got this under control so far?"

"I don't." Started Peter. "I'm getting control of it, but I'm a few steps behind again.. For instance, they've got a secret trade swap in about ten minutes on the Staten Island Ferry that I found out about from a random dude 3 minutes ago... So Mr. Stark, I was wondering, maybe.. that, perhaps you could, by any chance, _help me?" _I'm used to taking down the little guy, maybe a few of em. But this feels like a small company, not a small group of mindless thugs from Black Ops 2..."

"Ya know Kid, If this was, perhaps _anyone else!_ In the entire world at the moment, I'd say go do it yourself - be a superhero, but something my old man said, 'Leave them now, have a big job later, or help them now, have no job later'..." With that he rung up, a single tear rolled down Peters cheek in the same, slightly curved pattern a lap car in formula 1 would drive around the track. Peter guessed that was Tony's long way of saying he cared...

**XxXxXxX**

"Alright Kid, what's the plan?"

"Alright, since I know what I'm looking for, I'll go in, enhanced recon style.. scout out where we need to be and what to do, then report back to you... Perhaps on the top of the Ferry?"

"I like it, you need a safe word, if you've been spotted, or you need help or something.." Peter didn't think about it, he just said the first word that came to his head..

"Michelle." Tony smirked at that.

"Always on your mind Parker?" Peter blushed in response.. "Damn, I'm doing a good job at raising a mini-me..."

"Alright I'm off Mr. Stark. The boats leaving, you should get on top!" He shouted increasingly louder as he got further away..

"Kid, you realise I opened a comms link as soon as you moved.. You've just been shouting in my ear- I'll end up like Barton."

Peter landed roughly on the boat, he stuck and bounced back slightly with the force of impact. With a short celebration he started to climb toward the window. "Enhanced Recon mode Karen."

"Sure thing Peter.."

His view enlarged of two men, neither of whom he recognised, however the black bold man looked similar to the one he had fought in DC.

"He's up fine, main deck."

"I hate this guy.."

"Just keep me posted.." and with that the black man got up and left, collecting his bag on the way.

"I have no record of him in my criminal database, however the man who just left does, very minor offences.."

"Adam Shultz..." whispered Peter, reading the name in the top left of his screen. "Send it to Mr. Stark, see if he can make anything of it.." Peter slid down from the window, "Hey Droney?" Peter looked down to see it pop from his logo. "Keep an eye on that guy, no one gets away this time.." Peter proceeded to clamber and swing his way up the ferry. Once at the top, he slid over to the edge under the view of the captain. Peering over the edge, Peter spotted a small gathering of people down on the car bay floor. "Who's the guy on the left?"

"Mac Gargan, extensive criminal record including homocide.. Would you like me to activate tracking web-.."

**BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHMMMMM!!! **The boats loud horn felt like it was ripping open Peter's ear drums. "Ow!" Shouted Peter, losing his footing and sliding slightly down from his perch a top the boat, clutching his left ear. He scuffled for grip even with his Spider powers, losing out eventually, and collapsing down onto the thankfully empty deck below. Conversation had started down below and Peter was missing out on it. He heard vague words. "Boss... upstairs... involved..."

"White pick up truck.." was the first full sentence he heard from behind his new hiding place against the railing. "Matt nodded and a shifty looking Asian man walked off quickly in the direction of the cars to their right.

"Mr Stark? Could you scan the boat for a white pick up truck?"

"Give me a sec kid, was just finding a nice place to rel-.. ah ha! Got it, second from the back, right side. I'll go down, be indiscreet."

"Mr Stark, since when have you ever been indiscreet?"

"Since before you were born kiddo I think you'll find!" Tony retaliated, grinning behind his mask widely. Tony then focused and watched a capped man throw open the door of the white truck and unfurl the tarpaulin to the Asian man that was walking toward him. 'This is very well planned... they're good..' He thought.

"Ya know Kid, I'm surprised you did this well at all to be honest. These guys are good... I would've found them sure, but I am surprised by how well you've done.."

"Well, D-Mr. Stark, I learn from the best... Anyway, this is just perfect, we've got the people, the buyers and the sellers all on one boat..."

"Too perfect kid."

"Well you know, I-Shi-!" Peter ducked before the man had even looked up, his spider sense had stabbed him in the neck and ripped up the hairs on there though to do it.

"Hey! Who's there? We heard you!" Peter flipped out from where he was hidden, landing quickly and jumping up only to find two guns aimed at him.

"Michelle." Peter whispered to Tony..

"Hey guys, didn't think people ran trades like this on boats anymore, unless you wanted a man overboard!" Peter jumped at the furthest away man, Mac Gargan he recalled. He fired a web at him as he smash into the sea, he was wrenched up from the wave and splashed up against the side of the boat, probably breaking his nose for what looked like the umpteenth time. Suddenly Peter felt the familiar pinch and ducked his head, buzzing filled his mask as he watched the same glove that sent him flying, now chained in a locked fence.

Electricity and sparks buzzed everywhere whilst blue light danced in the open. "Spider guy's here!" Snarled one of the henchman in his earpiece to Adrian Toomes.

Toomes kept to his feet and hurried off. 'Not this time Spandex!' He thought as he ran down the boat.

The two men Tony was watching started to hurry off toward Peter, he leapt down from where he was hiding, repulsing both of them in the back, where they flew with a clatter into nearby cars... He watched Peter turn around and web up the two scrambling men behind him.

"Oh sorry, my bad, that was a little bit hard." Peter had thrown a bike at the duo afterward, crushing their legs beneath the metal. "I've gotta say..." Announced Peter as he changed his web shooters - refreshing them, "the other dude was way better with that." He motioned randomly toward the black man interlocked with the bow burning looking fence. "Honestly, I'm shocked..." Peter looked down the tunnel of cars again, he saw flashed movement. "Mr. Stark?"

"Yeah Kid, I'm here." Tony appeared from the shadows of the tunnel. Peter looked further down it, and there someone else was. A slightly wrinkled face, smiling gruesomely in his direction.

"FBI! Freeze!" Tens of men popped out of doors and from ledges, aiming guns directly at Spiderman.

"Hey, I'm Iron Man, why you aiming at me?" The gun men turned their guns to the floor. One of them came forward and spoke with Tony for a few seconds. They then began collecting the trapped individuals from their locations. Tony and Peter watched about ten board then take the men off toward the coastline.

"Mr. Stark, I think I've just seen their boss, he's down that tun-!" Giant wings sprung out the back of a white van. Rotors spun, cutting up strands of flaking paint.

"Friday, get Karen to send me the clip of his face, then run it through _every _facial recognition you can, force your way in.. _I swear, what is it with old men and white vans..." _

"Mr. Stark, I don't think that guys gunna give us any candy though." The Vulture heaven himself up out of the remainders of the van, holding what looked like a giant plasma cannon, his wings appeared unstable as he crept down the tunnel toward Peter and Tony. The Vulture suddenly accelerated gun out in front of him.

"Get out the way!" Called Peter as the winged devil fired a blast of purple energy straight at Tony. Peter pushed him flailing, and dodging at the last nano-second to avoid the crackling energy blast sent in their direction. Light crackled as paint was stripped from the bright orange walls, metal scraped off metal as the wings of the suit pulled away bolts and soldering from the panels holding the foundation of the ship together.

Toomes bounced off of the closest car as he closed the distance between him and the kick-assing duo. The car flew into Tony as he was still in a half frozen state. Peter was knocked sideways by the trailing wind as Tony crashed into the sea below, too close to the propellers for Peter's liking, however he couldn't do anything as the Vulture was still onto him. Another purple beam struck the boat instead of Peter after it was fired from the ascending flying man.

Peter threw a web in his enemy's direction, it struck his forward leg, hoisting Peter up into the air momentarily before Peter caught the nearest pillar he could. With the strength he could give whilst still watching out for everything else, Peter heaved the Vulture through the air. Bullets fired from the remaining FBI agents struck important playing on the back of the Vultures suit, it looked as if the beginning of an electrical fire was brewing in his suit.

However despite all that, he continued to randomly blast shots in every direction he could, sending some flying down the length of the boat, and others crashing into important stability pillars and walls.

The car resting at the depths of the ocean flew upwards, crashing into the unsuspecting Vulture from below. It sent him spiralling before he corrected himself. "Karen, taser webs!" Peter fired a few single webs at the Vulture, latching into the gun he was holding. It fizzled randomly - conducting with the rest of the suit before it flew in Peter's direction. Clattering filled the air as it bounced and excited off of the walls of the tiny car park inside the boat.

Tony through repulsor blasts and fists at the frequently dodging Vulture. Down beneath them, Peter frantically hurried to contain the exploding weapon.

Tony could see the random flashes of purple in the small glimpses he got of the boat, but took no mind to it as he fought with this flying menace. Alas once glimpse too many and he was sent crashing down into the ocean again. The Vultures razor wing had entrapped Tony's arm a while ago and while he tried to unfree it whilst checking on Peter, he had been struck in the shoulder, the suit buckled slightly as it was already trapped slightly and he tumbled down with the Vulture, still connected...

Futuristic purple beams, like those from a rave, evaporated metal when the energy rifle's beam hit them. Peter finally had it controlled when the weapon internally combusted, light flew everywhere, splitting the boat down the middle..

People panicked above as they watched the rainbow light with a hint of purple, burn through the leather chairs. They collected on the edge of the boat, hoping to get as far away from the beams as possible. An extremely powerful wave went off, pulsating throughout the boat and the water below, at that point The Vulture also emerged from the water, Tony still entangled below.

After another final tussle, Tony tumbled down from the sky and crash on top of the now still boat. By the time he hit the deck, The Vulture has already disappeared...

Peter heard it first, and saw it first.. Water powerfully pumped through the magma like metal that had been attacked by the beam. People watched from all angles as the boat started to tilt into two pieces around them. Smoke filtered through the edges of the floor, walls and ceiling, coughing and spluttering weren't uncommon to hear.

"Oh Shit!" Called Peter as he watched the boat creak apart. "Karen give me an X-ray of the boat and target all of the strongest points!" Peter jumped, sending webs everywhere, swinging and tilting and flipping to attach all the points together. "Web grenade, web grenade!"

He landed on the other side of the vessel uneasy on his feet. He looked back, Tony swung round the edge of the boat then. "This is out of hand..." the boat creaked and groaned uneasily. "That's not gunna hold Pete." Spoke Tony as he flew round the other side of the length of the boat.

As the boat seemed to settle, people began to jump and celebrate inside, "Yeah! Spiderman!" People began clapping, and suddenly...

**SNAP!**

Webs split under strain and some sprang from walls. Suddenly tens of webs started snapping every few seconds. Peter jumped into action, springing forward he seized two strings, he heaved! Webs stopped snapping, the ship stopped groaning..

Then way to loud for his current liking, Tony's voice filled his head. "I'm sending in some bots, they should hold it together.."

"Well at the moment, I kinda have to hold it together!" Snapped back Peter as he continued to heave the boat together. It drifted slowly toward the other half as Peter continued to tug.

After a few more moments, Peter heard the robotic clicks and thuds, then suddenly roars as hundreds of little drones attached and pushed the boat together...

"Well done Kid... Not Perfect, and we'll be going over what happened here later..." He took off with Peter attached behind as they watched a multitude of coast guard boats flock the stranded vessel. On his way up Tony had welded the metal back together to the best of his hurried ability.

**XxXxXxX**

"So that's it? You're all just gunna run?" Adrian watche his company fall, his workers fled the workhouse with their tail between their legs.

"Those guys were waiting for us, and now we're on Iron Man's radar! Yeah I'm running, I'm not ending up like my friends.. You should too.."

"You know I can't do that.."

"So now what?" Adrian looked to the floor, his brain flashed before him.

"Mason!" He said quickly, he turned and watched his friends head tilt slowly upwards. "Can you get that high altitude seal up and running in time?" Mason stood up, a burning look of passion on his face.

"Seriously? Yes! You will not regret this!"

"You in?"

**XxXxXxX**

"You'd did good kid, you did good. There's a few mistakes here and there but first, we've got to back track a few steps, you hacked a multimillion dollar suit, to go sneaking around my back. And, you don't know how badly I want to shout at you, and take away the suit.." He paused there for breath, noticing the horrible look on Peter's now unmasked face.

"But!" He started, Peter looked up at that, eyes pleading with Tony. "But, after Washington, and now this.. _I guess I'm hardly one to call you reckless anyway.. _I realise just how much this it to you, and I can't bring myself to do it to you.." Peter smiled weakly up at him..

**XxXxXxX**

Peter and Tony walked down the hallway silently, Peter turned left and clattered his hand against the door a few times. May opened the door - striding back into the room without even realising Tony was there.

"Peter." She opened, turning around, looking st the ground. "If you're gunna go and do this stuff, you gotta tell me about it alright? You can't just swing around New York and leave me in the dark about it. But I just-.." She finally looked up, tears in her eyes. She saw Tony Stark, and she lost everything she was thinking off.

"We're laying down some ground rules..." he spoke up in the silence that was left. And for once in her life she actually agreed with Tony Stark...

**XxXxXxX**

Midtown School of Tech, New York, 2016

Sitting in your principals office wasn't exactly the most ideal way to spend your first period, but Peter barely thought about the lessons he was missing, and more about what he should be doing outside the walls of the building.

"Peter you're a good kid, and a smart kid.. Just try to keep your head straight okay?" Principal Morita finished the meeting.

"Okay.." Peter said, voice void of emotion.

"Alright get out of here, I've kept you in long enough..." Peter got up, swinging the bag back he had over his shoulder. He fought with the door until he won and opened it, outside were Ned and MJ.

"Are you expelled? Do you have to go to that High School on 46th where the Principal has a crossbow?" Ned started to ramble as Peter passed wordlessly.

"I'm sure that's a myth, but no I'm not expelled.." Ned exhaled loudly, loosely holding onto his backpack over his shoulder.

"You're so lucky." Ned muttered. Peter then turned to Michelle, checking her hair was slightly combed, but nowhere near straight, just the way he loved it. He threw himself over her, wrapping his arms around her and sinking into her chest.

"I missed you.." He mumbled, face pressed into her neck.

"Ned give me my ten bucks.." Michelle spoke from above Peter. Ned he heard grumbled for a few seconds before reaching into his wallet and withdrawing a ten. "Love is an emotion is it not Leeds?"

"Why did I agree to this? You're his gf..."

**XxXxXxX**

Peter lifted his head off of the desk lightly, posing slightly for MJ who was sketching another view of him. The Captain America PSA rang in the background.

"-The only way to be cool, is to follow the rules."

**XxXxXxX**

Peter's classes passed like usual, his hobbies didn't exactly change, apart from the fact that he spent more time with MJ than Ned due to his favourite Patrolling being cut from his schedule for the next month, about a day and a half before Homecoming..

It then hit Peter, he still technically hadn't asked anyone to Homecoming. He quickly took out his phone and text Michelle as he saw Liz down the other side of the corridor. Peter looked down to see his own shoe lace undone, he stepped on it, tumbled into Ned, who subsequently then fell into Liz.. "dude?" Spoke up Peter as he finished his pretend stumble, "Why'd you step on my shoelace?" Peter spoke looking just over the top of his phone, his fingures absentmindedly finding MJ on his contacts list.

"Oh, Hey Liz.. I just wanted to say, Sorry.. About Decathalon, when me and Michelle weren't with you at the monument.. Then you almost died, along with Ned.." He elbowed Ned in the ribs.

"Oh, no it's fine. Well, you saved my ass.." she whispered. "I can't exactly mona at you for running of with your Girlfriend before that.."

"And his Dad.." cut in Ned.

"Mr. Stark is _not _my dad..."

Liz laughed lightly at that, "I very much doubt that, he gave you that suit..."

"Well, anyway. I would say, if you wanted to hang out or anything.. But I'm gunna be in detention forever, so Ned? You wanna do that instead?"

"Uhh, sure Peter..." mumbled Ned, now staring deeply intimately at Liz, which didn't go unnoticed..

"Peter, you sly Spider..." She mumbled.

**XxXxXxX**

"May?" He asked, sliding into the apartment. She was sorting through her favourite books. "I need your help." He said quickly.

"Homecoming?" She clarified, wiggling her eyebrows in his direction. "Peter, you know we're gunna be tight on the budget here, if you've gotta go buy things then-.."

"That's where I come in!" Spoke a voice from the doorway. Tony had walked in. "What colour underoos?" Peter spun uneasily and saw Mr. Stark..

"How'd you.. Y'knos what, never mind.."

"What colour?"

"Baby blue."

"You wanna wear baby blue?" Laughed out Tony, staring at Peter with amusement.

"No! That- That's what she's wearing..."

"She won't be wearing anything if you play your cards right Parker.." He mumbled, making sure May couldn't hear. Peter reddened at the thought of Michelle naked with him. Sure, he'd love to see it, but it still felt weird to think about.. "...So it is a She..." expressed Tony, wiggling his eyebrows as well.

"Well I'm not gay..." Said Peter to very different contrasting reply's. May's reply, he could only just make out under Tony's but she said: "And I'd be fine if you were.." however the one that everyone heard was Tony's reply of: "Good, otherwise my experience and usefulness would be for nothing..."

Peter stifled a laugh, walking over to his room, head in hands..

**XxXxXxX**

Peter pulled apart his wardrobe trying to find the perfect thing to wear. Michelle said she was wearing blue, 'like a baby blue.' She had clarified. That kept on running through his head. He could've worn red as a subtle ego inflater, however red clashed with a baby blue Michelle had said, so Peter thought of a dark blue kind of look.

Peter was constantly being followed by a silently laughing May, and a cackling Tony. They eventually settled with one of Tony's custom tailors. '_Stark and stitchings.' _It was the highest quality you could find, and of course, as it was Tony, absolutely free! Things continued like that until Peter had his entire outfit created. The afternoon before he pieces it together, with help from May, learning dancing and tying a tie, before being stripped down and redressed, retied and redanced... By Tony and his employees.

**XxXxXxX**

With just an hour and a half to go, Tony had ordered Peter to go and pick Michelle up, But she didn't do things that way... So when they reached the exit of the tower, they found her walking up the steps toward them. Tony nearly had a coughing fit and Peter burned his skin off with blush and love as he saw Michelle, he couldn't describe her in anyway, the perfect hair cascading down her right shoulder, being helped by the straplessness on that side of the dress. Peter looked toward Tony who was dealing no better than he was. Tony was actually though, doing better than he thought he would. Even with the Avengers tower, or the shell of it, behind them, people in the street still gazed at Michelle instead of the brightly lit fluorescent building behind them.

"Wow..." Peter muttered as she walked up to him. They kissed there and then - making Tony feel rather uncomfortable...

"So when we leaving, GBPP?" She asked turning in her heel toward Tony. Tony furrowed his brow, thinking, 'GBPP?'

"Genius, Billionaire... Do I really have to finish the rest of the sentence?" Asked Peter.. He must of told on the story, of the story he told Peter about the Shield Helicarrier..

"Oh yeah, yeah... I'll give you guys a minute for anything you might need and we'll be off in a moment.. Did that friend of yours, Ted, Bed? Did he get a date?"

"Don't know..." answered Michelle

"Might've done..." mumbled Peter.

"What? Who did Ned ask?" Interupted Michelle.

"Juicy gossip..." mumbled Tony as he closed the door, leaving the three to gather their stuff they needed for the night.

"Well, If Ned doesn't have anyone, then he's got himself to blame, I set him the perfect chance..."

"With who Peter?" Peter smirked widely. "With who?"

"Well you'll see when we get there..." Peter said smugly, not being so smug when Michelle punched him over and over until she found out.

**XxXxXxX**

Tiny stones churned up the squeaky new set of rubber tyres on Tony Stark's 4th favourite car, his Bugatti Veyron Super Sport. Beside him, Peter and Michelle were glad fully sharing a seat along with a few make out sessions that he tried to ignore. Slowing to a halt, Tony was forced to emit a loud cough like the ones the engine had done on the way down here to make the two fall out of their love trance. Michelle collected herself first, sliding off Peter, through the now open door onto the concrete path leading up to the school. Peter followed shortly after, or he would have if Tony didn't catch his wrist first.

"Hey, Underoos.." Peter stopped and turned round, still smiling widely like he did whenever Michelle was around. "Have fun alright, don't worry about anyone else apart from her.." Tony motioned toward Michelle. "You won't find another like her, I know that, and I've forgotten how many women I've been with." Tony paused, a small smirk on his face and cackling in his eyes.

"And despite all that, I don't wanna feature on Teen Pregnancy, so be careful alright? I know you're sensible and shit, but I'd kick myself if I knew that you weren't enjoying yourself because you were worrying. I'll pick you up sometime, just text me..." Peter nodded in response and bounced off lightly, staring at Michelle the entire way. He was head over heels for her, and the trio knew it..

They locked arms on their way up the stairs, bouncing through the doors together, and spent the rest of the evening like that - connected.

Balloons and chatter floated in the air throughout the corridors on the way over toward the Homecoming room. Music boomed and lights flashed, Peter fell into the atmosphere immensely and immediately. Getting two drink was not as easy as it sounded, drinks appeared; drinks went. So Peter used his small stature and new found secret popularity to secure a few drinks for him and Michelle. The pair spent a lot of time standing,.(Sitting is for the weak, Michelle had brought it up and so the pair stood.) After a few drinks and a lot of kissing the duo drifted subconsciously onto the dance floor. They were easily the best there, Peter having learned from Tony's crew that did his 'I am Iron Man!' celebration, whereas Michelle was a natural born talent star.

Heads turned unusually quickly for both of them as they passed by others. The pair were loving it, and as the night dragged on and the crowd eventually thinned, the music grew slower, the dancing fizzled down. Neither really knew had to slow dance, however improvisation can get you surprisingly far. Peter gazed up longingly past Michelle's perfect hair, brushing it aside nervously he closed the gap further, body against body, heart against heart. Lips locked smoothly, slowly and calmly, after just a few weeks, the two were already perfect for each other.

**XxXxXxX**

Bright beams flooded his vision, illuminating his surroundings. At first Peter was reminded very much of what Ned told him happened in the elevator in DC. His eyes burned when contrasting the current too-bright light with the pitch darkness he had seen before waking. Feeling within himself, Peter found it hard to breathe, his chest felt heavy and pressurised. At a great shock to him after he craned down his neck, Michelle was tucked like a puzzle piece, on top, next to and somehow also beneath him.

She stirred slightly when he looked down, Her legs were entwined with his in an odd knot, whereas their arms were tightly wrapped around each other. Freeing a hand, Peter began to play with her hair, gently stroking it to swirling round his fingers, watching it spring back into its natural curl.

Around half an hour later Michelle's eyes fluttered open, the dark brown pupils gazing up lovingly at Peter. "Fuck, I love you..." mumbled Michelle into Peter's chest, muffled against his muscle. Peter smirked slightly, caressing her head even more now that she was awake. That's when Tony and Pepper entered the room they were in, Peter didn't know they were there until they'd were in at least his peripheral vision. He yawned greeting to the both, who were, by the look of it, in running gear. "We're going out on a run. Trying something new.." started Pepper.

"So don't muck much up you two." Interrupted Tony, winking at the pair with wiggling eyebrows. Peter groaned lightly and Michelle somehow threw up a middle finger at the pair, of course only Tony saw it. His Dad let out a smile and a short laugh, Pepper turned to him, then back to the pair behind them, now again entwined into each other.

"Loser, could you stop poking me..." Peter looked down into her large, extremely beautiful eyes.

"Um, uh.. yeah. That's not my hand.." Michelle giggled nearly silently and caused friction over where 'Peter was poking her.' His eyes flickering shut and the moan he let out were extremely funny to Michelle, she did it again before nuzzling her head into the crook of his neck.

**XxXxXxX**

Peter had been forced to let go of Michelle after a few more hours when Tony got back. She left reluctantly but only did when she was reminded they would see each other on Monday, today was Sunday.

After a casual Sunday with Tony in the lab, Peter went patrolling at around 9pm. Pepper eventually broke down at the puppy dog eyes Peter gave her. (So did everyone else, apart from Michelle, which was annoying to Peter - extremely...)

"Karen! Anything big, serve it up!" Ordered Peter into the night - enthusiasm filling his voice.

"_The Guy With Wings _is currentlylocated in an abandoned warehouse in southern New York City."

"Wait, how do you know where he is?"

"The tracking webs you fired at him on the Staten Island Ferry are still active."

"Since when did I use- Where's the tracker again?"

"Here." Karen indicated a small area on the edge of his map of New York, situated in the bottom left corner of his vision. Peter swung off immeadiately in that direction.

"Karen call Tony, tell him I've got another lead in the dude with wings.."

"Mr. Stark number is classified perhaps y-."

"Call Happy!" Peter interrupted, he didn't have time to lose. After a few short rings the phone picked up.

"What is it? I've got boxes to pack and a plane to fill!" Cakes Happy down the phone line.

"Mr. Happy, sir. I need to talk to Tony it's about a arms deale-..."

"If you need to call Tony, call him. Not me..."

"Happy, sir, you don't understand it's-..." The call went dead as Happy hung up on the other end.

"Shit!" Shouted Peter to the heavens as he closed in on his target.

**XxXxXxX**

Toomes jumped up the steps quickly, the plane was leaving in seconds.. Throwing on his suit was very difficult due to the intricate parts and pieces a especially after its mauling by Iron Man. Engine roars situated above the building and Adrian exploded upward to meet them, within seconds he was close enough to touch the plane as it was barely in the air. He stretched out a hand, clasping at air, not plane, inches...

**THUD!!!**

Toomes looked up to see his worst nightmare as of late on top of the plane, Spiderman.

"Hey Birdbrain! D'you have the same appetite as other birds? Spiderlegs!" Mocked Spiderman to Adrian's face. During the word 'Spiderlegs', Peter threw his leg forward in a Spartan way, smashing the glass over the Vultures mask. It cracked, the air pressure changed within, and glass penetrated Adrian Toomes eyeball, mutillating it to more of jelly. Toomes struggled to breath with the thinning air - "AHHHHHHHH!" Shrieks of pain ripped through the air simultaneously with Spiderman's kick.

His metallic talons barely gripped onto aluminium wings, but he was on.. As quickly as he could manage, The Vulture got to his feet on the edge of the plane wing. Momentarily apart, the demon threw the anti-matter beads he had been using to great affect over the past four years, as well as lunging forward toward the purple portal now formed on the Plane's side.

Uncontested he squeezed through the enlarging gap. Quickly flashing up to collect as much of the best tech he could: Captain America's prototype shield, Thors magic belt, Ultrons head along with as many Chitauri energy cores he could find. He was rushing so much he forgot about Spiderman - who, given the lack of watching - could be anywhere...

The air pressure now grew too much and things began being sucked out of the purple portal. Fighting and struggling against the pressure, Toomes popped out of the suit and ran over to the portal, clutching his eye and groaning as well as he did so. He heaved a giant crate, three times the size of a man in front of the portal; it stopped sucking up everything slowly with an audible, satisfying **pop! **Adrian felt the blood on his hand, it soon began to pool in his curled palm.

"Web Grenade!" Shouted Peter, making his voice as loud as possible as to startle Adrian.

"Fuck!" Screamed out Toomes as he had to leap out the way: web splattered all over him, caking him in it as well as holding him to the spot. Blood now stung his deformed eye, Toomes held back as many of the individual screams as he could, Peter knew he was in pain. Panicking was rather easy when this was the situation you were in. Toomes frantically scanned the area (with his remaining eye.) Just on the edge of his grasp sat an Iron Man helmet atop the nearest container. Plane turned slightly in the air - allowing Toomes to wrench it up and begin smashing it against the webs repeatedly. They slowly broke and tore away.

He was out.

The Vulture suit was merely a few feet away, hidden from view. Sprinting off of the mark, Toomes leaped in and fired everything up; tearing into action. Motors spun as he fired up the engines. Peter fired a duo of webs at him, they both shredded in the rapidly increasing speed mini-turbines in each wing. Wings sprouting needed room, and these wings didn't have it. They punctured two holes on either side of the plane, casting Spiderman through the right one and Adrian through the left.

Adrian skidded across the wing, struggling to stay on with the high windspeed, which was only getting faster. His trailing wing nestled nicely inside the engine of the jet, scraping the blades and lighting a fire inside the engine. Moments after, the rotors in blades exploded in a variety of colours and sounds. In turn, the Vulture was sent screaming away from the plane; losing altitude rapidly when he fell through the air.

**XxXxXxX**

Meanwhile, Peter had webbed up the engine he had been aimed toward, however when he hit it, it flew through its container over toward New Jersey. As one last attempt, Peter fired yet more webs, attatching the engine to the wing last second. That gave him a few moments before the engine began creaking. Wind still blasted him off balance as he began to crawl toward the wing - Peter hopped up onto it, immeadiately struggling to stay on for more than 5 seconds.

Both people on the plane realised they were heading down, to where? They had no idea.

**XxXxXxX**

"Chief, chief, it's losing altitude. Get outta there!"

"I'm not going home empty handed!" Retaliated Toomes, discarding Mason's worrys.

**XxXxXxX**

The clouds parted around the plane, Peter shat himself. (nearly..) Bright lights shone through from below, a beach was clearly detailed, deserted. Peter's eyes darted right toward the uptilting aluminium sheet keeping him in the air, for now... He fired a web, it clung on for dear life, and he pulled. 'What am I thinking, pulling a plane?' The plane slowly turned, Peter as a rudder as if they were a boat. 'It was working!' Tiny huts below flashed with camera light when the little people below started to video the burning jet. Startling flashes sparked in the night even with the yellow backdrop glow from the city.

**XxXxXxX**

Toomes from within the bowels of the plane began ripping out unneeded toolboxes along with mismatched bits and bobs. Hidden beneath all of this there had to be a jackpot...

When inside the winged aluminium you would've been totally oblivious to the ongoing outside; an incy-wincy spider(man) steering a raging fire ball away from amusement parks.

**XxXxXxX**

**SNAP!**

The rudder-web buckled under the intense stretching when the plane angled to 176 degrees. It wasn't enough, the plane wing sliced through the amusement parks fluorescent red sign board; a hot knife through butter. Altitude dropped quicker than it had already been doing, the now lack of wing starting a slight spinning affect of air outside of the plane.

"Ahhhh!" Screamed Peter as the plane collided with the sand and rock below. High speed met rock. Ear-splitting crunches ripped the silence into pieces - the plane snapping into shards of its former self. Cascading off went Peter, rolling and tumbling along the burning sand, bouncing harshly against the rubble and ruin from the sliding bobsled.

Smoke rose from the entire beach front, fire meeting water on the lands edge, hissing and spluttering away only to come roaring back in seconds. The plane had come to its final resting place along the beach, that being it was strung out and dashed across the small front of the ocean.

To make matters worse, a thunder storm began rolling in: rumbling and grumbling above the wreckage. And even in his less than ideal state, (Peter had just fought his friend's dad in a devil costume, on a plane packed with multi-milliondollar equipment,) Peter rolled over onto his back - counting the seconds between rumble grumble and lightning strike. He came to the quick conclusion that the lightning was many miles away..

Oxygen flooded his lungs like a broken dam as he rolled over, his new position allowing the freezing breeze to crawl through his oesophagus; even if the breeze felt warm amongst the dancing flame. He wrenched off the mask as to better filter the air around him but was only able to clutch his head as his ears rung in a high pitched girly squeal. Falling back onto his elbow, Peter regained his breathing.

Lightly crawling made the job of getting up a lot easier. Momentum in his advantage, Peter used it to gather himself to his feet. The familiar twanging jab to his neck and Peter fell to the floor. Even with his ears still ringing Peter could just make out roaring of fans paired with a chillier breeze. He whipped on his mask; staggered and struggled to his limb ends for a few moments, his head inflating and swaying.

Suddenly he let out a harsh exhaled yell as the Vultures metal suit flipped Peter through the air into a crumbled pile of body many meters away from the original impact. All the hits added up now that the adrenaline was dying, but Peter forced it through one more time.. Wrenching himself back up to his feet was less difficult than before: this time, he stared down the eyes of the green-glowing bastard.

"Sup Tights!" Mocked The Vulture, the suit he wore sparking and falling apart in his hands with every step that was taken toward Spiderman. Even with the crumbling parts it was only slightly slower, the trailing wing, deformed and snapped, slashed Peter through his partly tattered suit. The gash parting his abs deeply down to the muscle in a diagonal fashion. He stammered physically, feet collapsing beneath him.

The Vulture took off again - only to slam onto the new maroon-red scar along Peter's body. The scream in his throat was unsuccessfully crushed when it ripped out through his gritted teeth. Each metal talon on the winged beasts claws dug inside Peter's ripped and torn suit, them further down tearing skin and piecing metal and bone.

The exact same fists that had been thrown at his mentor now bruised his half-masked face, the metallic blows hit cheekbone and jaw, cracking his neck in multiple directions unfit for the average human. With his rapidly diminishing strength, Peter threw out a desperate hand, holding back the Vulture's arm momentarily.

**SNAP**

That last blow had channeled down Peter's arm, energy coursing strong, snapping the weakest part of his elbow when it reached it. Peter bit down the scream, letting blood trickle down he inside of his bitten cheek. However his eyes teared and fogged with the water condensations near the fire.

Now without being able to see, and also not having the energy to continue, Peter went limper still on the sand when he was sent crashing to the ground from the Vulture's high clutch. The pain didn't relent, talons scrapped and scraped at his skin; rising him up to slam him back down into the ground, sand filling his nose instantly when he desperately tried to breathe.

Toomes landed beside the barely conscious Peter. Mini shards of metal clutched at his suit like pincers, hoisting him high up - above Adrian's vision level.

"I'm gunna kill you, and everyone you love..."

**Michelle**, that was all that was on Peter's mind now, he loved Michelle - and by Thor's mighty hammer would The Vulture regret bringing up everyone he loved..

Reluctantly he scrambled for the remaining energy he had left. Peter had to win; he had to; so _she _would be safe.. As he had finally gathered what he could muster, when he was just about to lash out with a final attempt, The Guy with wings dropped him, again..

However this time, no smashing crush followed. The rememberable, although cool breeze slid past him again, but through his peripheral Peter could barely make out Vulture hunched over a glowing crate.

Ratcheting joints and sparking metal still moved, Toomes latched onto the crate, hauling it upward like he did before on countless occasions over the last 4 or 5 years. But this time was different, like all the other shit that had gone on in the last few months, this time was different. Peter groaned again when he tilted his head from within the top layer of sand. Cyan blue flashes like lightning bolts sparked sporadically from the wingsuit TheGuy With Wings was using. All of that energy and stamina Peter had built out was now used on shouting as loud as he could.

"Your wings! Your wingsuit, ITS GUNNA EX—!" Silent ringing filled his ears once more coupled with the brightest flash he had ever seen. Fire. Fire was the one word you could use to describe the view Peter had, 'a mini Atom Bomb' Peter thought as he looked at the 360 degree mushroom cloud in all directions. Arms folded over his legs on reflex - the protective brace position. Heat came first, boiling his skin, singing his hair.. Next was the dryness; a crispyness to the air. Unfolding took a lot more effort that Peter had felt today, it didn't feel right, unfurling from the protective position - but Peter bolted up and ran before he knew what he was doing.

"Where is he..." muttered peter as he ran, the hoarseness of his throat developing worse. Carbon Dioxide flooded his lungs as he stood up. The pain was unimaginable, as if he was bruised on every inch of skin and bone, slashed through every nerve, and then lit on fire - which wasn't too far away from where he currently was. He came across him, being crushed under his suit remains. Fingers bare, Peter clutched at the metal to hoist him out and away to safety hopefully. It burned, his skin felt like lava when he touched the usually cold substance, so unnatural..

Once more that day, Peter bended down, unhooked the man from his suit and, in a fireman's carry, lifted him away from the heat. With web fluid long gone, Peter marched on through the inferno, armageddon.

**XxXxXxX**

Even now after such a high profile crash, Happy had to walk around like a guard dog to patrol the area and sniff out any leads as to the perpetrators. He hated it. That was, until, the reason for the crash was right under his nose. Webbed and gagged was a man, either out cold or dead - sitting and propped up against several large crates of useless stuff that would be sent to the compound.

**XxXxXxX**

Two people worked above as Ned and Peter strolled through the school corridor. A dull chatter went on in the background, vague muttering about Homecoming here or there.

"Dude that was so crazy.. he was like, 'dzzzsshhh!' And you were like 'AHHHHHH!' And then you kicked him, it was just so.. uhmuguh..." exhaled Ned. Peter tried to wuiet him as they walked past others but Ned was in the zone, swinging his arms around, making large gestures.. Eventually Peter steered Ned down the correct corridor to Decathalon after school. Liz was leaving at the end of that year, with her Dad's death - her and her mother thought moving away to create new memories would be the best thing to do. Peter had heard they were going to Oregon, but he hadn't seen her today to ask. He felt terrible, knowing he was there, when he exploded. And that, if he had done better in the fight, if he had got up those few seconds quicker... he didn't want to think about it..

"Congratulations Decathalon National Champions!" Announced Mr Harrington as he sat down at the head of the table. Glistening in the New York dreary sunlight the trophy still shone brighter than anything else in that room. It was in fact one of the brightest things Peter had seen in his life, apart from those, menacing, glowing green balls of dea- cutting himself off, Peter felt more pain as he remembered another bright memory, a muzzle flash as the bullet hit Uncle Ben straight in- Peter flinched and winced that time, he wasn't that far from tears - but he wouldn't let the past daunt his future, not now..

"I'm going to have to put this back in the trophy cabinet,but I thought I'd get it out for a little motivation, in this practise. I'm a little ahead of the game, but we will need a new team captain next year." Peter flashed a smile at Michelle who was sitting across from him. 'Seriously..' was written all over her face, Peter could tell it would be her, surely you'd make the person who won you the competition the next team captain right? That sounded sensible to Peter, and he hung out with Tony Stark at the weekends.. "So I am appointing... Michelle!"

Spinning round on the fixed chairs went Abe, Cindy and Ned. The trio stared at Michelle with smiles and clapped enthusiastically. Michelle looked shell-shocked for a moment, until Peter remembered something Michelle had said to him a few months back. 'I expect everything, Its just whether I choose to show my expectations...'After that quote Peter had visioned Michelle as some kind of Dark Time overlord from Doctor Who or Rick and Morty.

"Uh, thank you.. My friends call me MJ." She looked down slightly toward her hands fidgeting under the table. She had never been one for attention, even more than 4 people was a bit weird for her..

"I thought you didn't have any friends?" Queried Ned from her right. Peter in retaliation instead of response coughed _extremely loudly_.. "Oh, Uh um. Sorry Peter-Michelle..." Ned mumbled, he received a double glare from the lovebirds.

**Buzzzzzzzz, buzzzzzzzzzzzz.**

"Peter, go take that, we'll kick off here.." Spoke Michelle for him. Peter then looked down in turn toward his phone, pulled it out- and proceeded to thank Michelle quietly.

_Unknown Number_

_Go to the bathroom_

Crinkling_ and scrunching up his eyebrow, Peter kicked his bag over to michelle under the table as he walked out toward the bathroom. "So, we should run some drills..." Michelle's voice faded off as he turned the corner into the too-blue room. Happy turned round, for once with not a scowl on his face._

"Hey Happy. What uh, What you doing in here?"

"I really owe you one," He began. "I don't know what I would do without this job, I mean, before I met Tony- that's along time ago- I just. Thanks.. Thanks Kid." Peter looked straight st him, a small smile playing on his lips. "Boss wants to meet you." He motioned toward the wall next to them.

"Wait is he in there?" Whispered Peter, gesturing toward the closed stall by the wall.

"No, he's upstate."

"Upstate, like Upstate, upstste?"

"Yeah let's go!" Happy pushed Peter out through the bathroom door.

**XxXxXxX**

"Pretty impressive isn't it? They just finished remodelling the whole thing." Happy put the Audi into autopilot and leaned back in the chair so he was closer to Peter. The kid was just laughing silently, a huge smile plastered all the way across his face.

Once again, Peter was amazed. The pair strolled into the building, watching one of the many Quinjets take off steadily into the clouded sky. "You don't see that everyday.."

"Oh there they are! How was the ride up?" Tony Stark waltzed down the stairs and into the large open space between him and the window Happy and Peter were by.

"Good." Replied Happy, smiling slightly. Whereas Peter, no matter how many times he watched Tony walk into a room, it never failed to bring a huge smile to his face.

"Give me a moment with the kid."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah! I gotta talk to the kid.."

"I'll be close behind.."

"How about a loose follow? Alright.. Boundaries are good." Clutching onto Peter as he spoke, Tony guided him across the short walkway to what looked like a revolving door. Wrapping him in a huge side hug, Tony spoke. "You screwed the pooch hard, big time.."

"Mr Stark- I j-.."

"But then you did the right thing. Took the dog to the freedom clinic, you raised the hybrid puppies, alright not my best analogy.." admitted stony as he flicked his watch toward the black door in front of them. Panels dissapeared leaving a white wall with a locked black box in the centre. "I was wrong about you.. I think with a little more mentoring, you'd be a real asset to the team.."

"To the, to, tu, to the team?" Peter froze on the spot, looking hopefully up at Tony, hoping and praying it wasn't a trick. Anyone wanted to be an Avenger, even the people who fought them, just wanted to be one..

"Yeah anyway.."

"There's about 50 reporters behind that door, real ones not bloggers.." Tony tapped the edge of his watch hard. A loud shrill beep sounded and finally the inside of the black cupboard was revealed. "When you're ready, why don't you try that on... And I'll introduce the world, to the newest member of the Avengers, you.." Peter unfroze physically, but still mentally he was a mushy pit of jelly.

Edging his way slowly toward the brand new, sexy looking suit behind the glass case, Pete had one idea in his mind. "FUCK YES!" He didn't mean to blurt it out, but it just sorta shouted out from his brain..

"Calm down Parker, can't have you jumping out at us like that... We'd have Language on us before you could say anything.."

"Who's language?"

"That's a story for later. Happy could you go move his stuff up into his room? Who's he between... Wanda and... uhhhhhh THOR! that's it, he's the one.."

"Wait, theeeyy Thor? God of badassery?"

"Yeah that's the on-... Hey Parker, if he's god of that what am I god of the-..."

"Would you two shut up, and suit up?" Hissed Pepper from where her neck was craned round the door.

**XxXxXxX**

"Ladies and Gentlemen, May I introduce you, to the worlds, newest.. most aspiring Hero, Spiderman..."

_Fin..._

_(For now..)_


End file.
